


Crime and Punishment

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner has lost Mulder -- the crime, and Doggett is in charge of punishment and maybe a little something else.





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Crime & Punishment by Alexis Rogers

This is a *bdsm* themed story, heavy *bdsm*. Read the notes.

Title: "Crime & Punishment"  
Author: Alexis Rogers  
Pairing: Doggett/Skinner plus Skinner/Mulder/Scully  
Author/pseudonym: Alexis Rogers  
Email address:   
Rating: *bdsm*/kink, poly  
Date: 21 October 2001  
Author's website: http://www.slashkink.com  
Archive: Basement  
Disclaimer: "The X-Files" and the characters, Walter S. Skinner, Fox Mulder, John Doggett and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, FOX, and maybe others. They don't belong to me. I appreciate playing with the boys but always give them back when I'm done.  
Warnings/Treats: This is a *bdsm* story and contains some heavy elements of SM play. It also includes the elements of a group relationship.  
Summary: Skinner has lost Mulder -- the crime, and Doggett is in charge of punishment and maybe a little something else.

* * *

Crime and Punishment  
by Alexis Rogers  
25 October 2001

Skinner watched John Doggett curl both trembling hands around a glass of Glenlevit as he sat on the end of Skinner's sofa.

"You know," Doggett started, "I told Scully I wasn't afraid of anything and I honestly believed that. You know," he laughed shakily, "the idea that a marine's uniform shirt is bullet proof."

Skinner nodded with a slight smile, remembering when he had learned just how afraid he could be and how much damage a bullet could do to a marine uniform.

"And now all I can hear in my head is Yoda telling Skywalker about how afraid he would be." Doggett took a long drink from his glass. "How much more afraid can I get? That dream thing had me chopping off Scully's head."

Skinner tasted his own scotch. "I don't think there's a limit on fear." Thirty years ago he thought he had experienced the worst fear there was, but nothing had prepared him for loving Mulder, then losing Mulder - not even alien bounty hunters.

"Is this what makes Mulder *spooky*?"

"Huh?" Walter squinted over his glass, confused.

"Are the dreams and drugs and third eyes what makes the X-Files so frightening? Did they frighten Mulder?"

"Mulder confronted fear when his sister disappeared; he was twelve. That event was the foundation for everything Mulder is. The X-Files may have added to that - or not." Skinner had always wondered where Mulder's sexuality and need for leather sex fit into the picture, but never found the answers.

"Where does Scully fit into all of this?" Doggett got up and refilled his glass before waving the bottle at Skinner.

Taking a minute to decide, Skinner held out his glass. "She's his partner."

"It's more than that," Doggett stated as he returned to his place on the sofa.

"Explain," Skinner ordered quietly, wondering what Doggett knew.

"I'm a cop," Doggett began, "and I've investigated enough violent crimes to learn to read the people involved. Scully is one of those people."

"Oh," Skinner offered without commitment.

Doggett was silent for several minutes. "She looks like the wife of a veteran cop who's missing."

"Partnerships have often been compared to marriages."

"But I think Mulder and Scully have consummated their marriage," Doggett announced.

"How do you support that conclusion, Agent Doggett?" Skinner slipped into his supervisor role and wanted this man to be trustworthy.

"That woman is in pain and I don't mean whatever has had her in the hospital four times in three months." Doggett met Skinner's eyes. "I think you know all about it."

"Even if I did," Skinner hedged, "it's not my secret to tell."

"So there *is* a secret."

"There's always a secret," Skinner countered.

"Maybe more than one," Doggett added, "or more than one person with the same secret."

"Maybe, maybe not." Skinner took a long drink and savored the smooth taste of the liquor.

"I think Scully has the look of a woman whose lover is missing."

"And?" Skinner prompted.

"That doesn't concern you?"

"It hasn't interfered with her work."

Doggett was silent, then made eye contact with Skinner. "I don't think Scully is the only one with the look of a person with a missing lover."

Skinner tensed but tried to keep any emotion off his face. "Do you have a point?"

"Is Mulder your lover?"

"What makes you think I'd answer that question?" Skinner snapped.

"Because you're hurting and you need someone like me?"

"And what can you do?"

"Maybe more than you think?" Doggett emptied his glass and reached for the bottle.

"You're way out of line." Skinner wondered why he didn't toss Doggett out on his ass.

"And I'm drinking your good scotch," Doggett stated, then filled Skinner's glass.

"I don't keep *bad* scotch," Skinner snorted.

"So, is Mulder your lover?" Doggett returned to the sofa. "Or is he Scully's?"

"Do you always think in such structured patterns?" Skinner's mind selected one of the many memories of the three of them in bed together. His heart spasmed in pain.

"Sir?" Doggett leaned forward. "Sir, are you all right?"

"No, damn it." Skinner jumped to his feet and threw the glass at the fireplace, smashing it, before dropping to his knees. "I lost him, damn it. I lost him," he sobbed, hugging his chest.

"And we're gonna find him," Doggett whispered, as he dropped beside Skinner, embracing him. "I promise."

"You don't even know where to look," Skinner keened, the dam holding his emotions cracking.

"So tell me," Doggett ordered.

"We did the best we could."

"Kersh stopped you - or tried."

"Mulder has enemies, more so than friends. Not everyone wants him found."

"But you do."

"Please," Skinner begged, not caring any more.

"Up, big guy." Doggett rose, then helped Skinner to stand. "We're too old to sit on the floor."

"I'm too old for a lot of things," Skinner admitted.

"Like loving Mulder?" Doggett settled Skinner on the sofa.

"Sometimes." Skinner gratefully accepted a new glass filled with scotch. "Sometimes."

"Does he love you?" Doggett sat down, then lifted Skinner's face.

"I think so." Skinner tried for a smile. "Sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Does he love Scully?"

"Probably more than he's ever loved anyone." He sipped carefully from the glass. "And he needs her twice as much."

"Aren't you jealous?"

"From time to time," Skinner admitted.

"And how do you feel about Scully?" Doggett pushed.

"Protective," Skinner warned. "Very protective."

"Why?"

"Because things aren't always what they seem."

"Oh," Doggett said with a note of appreciation. "It's the three of you."

Skinner made himself remain still and quiet, knowing all too well how many people reacted to his alternate lifestyle.

Doggett was also silent, drinking and thinking, then he offered: "She's pregnant."

Skinner was stunned and concentrated on his drink.

"The baby's Mulder's," Doggett continued.

"God, I hope so," Skinner blurted. "With everything I have, everything I am, I hope so."

"Could the baby be yours?"

Skinner shook his head. "I can't." He remembered Sharon's sadness at his failure. "I can't."

"Even if you could, you want the baby to be Mulder's?"

"If we can't find him, Dana and I will have his child to share," Skinner explained in a halting voice.

"We'll find him, Walter," Doggett promised, as he set his glass down and wrapped his arms around Skinner. "Is this the most afraid you've ever been?"

"Mulder's missing and we don't know if we can find him; Dana's having trouble with the pregnancy. We could lose them both." Skinner fought more tears. "So yeah, I'm as afraid as I've ever been."

"Me too." Doggett took Skinner's glass and set it on the coffee table, then gripped Skinner's hands. "Let me sleep with you."

"Oh god," Skinner groaned, pulling his hands away. "I can't." He stood, then walked across the room carefully avoiding the fireplace.

"Can't! Why?" Doggett followed Skinner. "Because you don't want to be unfaithful to Mulder?"

"I CAN'T!" Skinner yelled, holding his head in his hands.

"Fear can do that to a man." Doggett gripped Skinner's shoulder. "So can guilt."

"Yeah, whatever." Skinner dislodged Doggett's hand.

"Walter, this is eating you alive and I might be able to help."

"By bringing Mulder home?" Skinner trembled.

"That too." Doggett stroked Skinner's face. "Do you sub?"

"No!" Skinner shouted.

"Not even to Mulder?"

"Especially not to Mulder." Skinner cherished the memories of Mulder's body under his whip, the sweet sounds, the pliant lover afterwards.

"I saw the playroom at Mulder's and thought."

"Mulder designed that room before we were, uh, involved. He's a high maintenance sub and was more comfortable playing in his own place."

Doggett was silent for a moment, then asked, "Do you need to be punished for losing Mulder?"

Skinner took a deep breath, then dropped to his knees. "Yes, please."

"I can do that." Doggett placed his hands on Skinner's shoulders. "Do you have equipment here?"

Skinner nodded, not raising his eyes from Doggett's feet.

"You're going to sub to me all weekend, starting tonight, now, then in bed. Punishment will be tomorrow since I've had too much to drink to do it tonight."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner managed, his mouth dry.

"How long since you subbed?" Doggett asked gently.

"A while, Sir."

"I want a more specific answer, cub," Doggett demanded in a Marine tone that allowed no disobedience.

"I've only ever subbed to Master, who trained me, Sir," Skinner bit his lip as his heart was crushed by pain again. "He died last year, after he had been ill for a while."

"When did you sub last?" Doggett was annoyed.

"After my wife died," Skinner admitted.

"Was there guilt and pain?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner squirmed on painful knees.

"You don't spend much time in this position."

"No, Sir." And I'm getting too old for this, Skinner admitted to himself.

"Refill our glasses, cub, and I'll allow you to sit beside me on the sofa. We have a lot of talking to do."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Skinner climbed to his feet with less grace than in his younger days.

"Ice, Sir?"

"And clean glasses."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner escaped into the kitchen wondering if he should just jump off the balcony. He dropped ice cubes in heavy crystal glasses, a gift from Mulder. Slumping over the cabinet, Skinner gave in to the pain.

"Cub," Doggett snapped. "Now!"

"Yes, Sir," Skinner replied as he made himself pick up the glasses. As long as there was a chance Mulder was still alive, Skinner had to keep doing whatever it took; even hope that Doggett could help.

In the living room Skinner felt awkward as he handed the full glass to Doggett. "Sir, I was never trained as a sub nor have I ever trained any of my *boys* to serve."

"Sit." Doggett took the glass and smiled. "My guess is you were trained by an old guard Master to be a Master because it's part of who you are."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took a sip from his glass. It's a strong part of me that helps me survive the many things life throws at me."

"I understand that," Doggett stroked Skinner's face. "I'm a sub who was trained to handle the physical activities of a Dom. Master was seriously injured in an accident - a drunk hit his hog - and lost the use of his legs. He was still Master inside but he couldn't do the physical work, so he trained me to do it."

"Did you take care of him?" Skinner asked in a choked whisper.

Doggett nodded. "You?"

"He had cancer, bone cancer; it was slow and painful and I spent every minute I could with him." Walter gripped his glass with both hands. "I was prepared to help him die. I even broached the subject but he wouldn't allow it. He said he would not allow me to compromise myself for him." Skinner took a shaky breath and refused to comment on how many times he had been compromised in his life.

Doggett nodded again. "We caught the guy who hit Master and the Harley and I was so angry I wanted to do to him what he had done to Master but Master wouldn't allow it. He talked about karma and law and justice and me compromising myself."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, in New York. When it was time for me to move on, I helped him find and train a couple of new slaves. I still see him when I need what he provides for me, but he pushed me out to explore more aspects of my life. He's a proud and honorable man, a Marine, and he's pushed me to live up to his standards."

"And you think that puts you in a position to help me?"

"You know it does," Doggett insisted. "You can already feel it. Subspace may not be familiar to you, but you do understand it, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Skinner admitted.

"I'll take you there because it's where you need to be."

"Yes, Sir."

"We start here. I'm going to fuck you tonight. I'll even let you decide if you want it gentle or rough because tomorrow, everything will be rough and you have no more choices."

"Gentle, Sir, please. I don't bottom."

"Never?"

"Not in a long time, Sir." Skinner was not sure he could handle bottoming now.

"Then I will be gentle, like you were a virgin submitting to me." Doggett ran his finger tip over Skinner's lips.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner had given control to Doggett as gently as he would give his body.

"Cub," Doggett spoke softly, seductively, "what will I see when you undress for me?"

"Sir?"

"In a little while you're going to present yourself to me for my pleasure and I want you to describe what I'll see." Doggett held up his hand. "Remember, I was in that hospital in Arizona with you. We were there for quite a while and you were out of it part of the time."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner knew the marks on his body and he didn't want to talk about any of them. He didn't want to talk about the injuries that didn't leave marks either.

"You and Scully were quite a handful; you unconscious in the crawlspace and Scully down for the count after offering the - what did she call it? -alien bounty hunter. Sitting with you during those weeks, I had time to think, and I learned that you are an honorable man. More honorable than most of the men I have encountered in the Justice Department."

"No, Sir. I'm not." Skinner lowered his eyes. "There are many things you don't know about me, Sir." He did not want to confess his sins to this man - or anyone else.

"I think, cub," Doggett lifted Skinner's chin, "that we will save that discussion for another session because I think the discussion of your physical limitations is going to be difficult although it's essential. You understand it's essential."

"Yes, Sir."

"Explain it to me."

"I have a nicely equipped dungeon here, Sir, and I expect that you will work me very hard."

"You can count on it."

"It will be your responsibility to know my physical limits so you can push me beyond them without calling 911."

"Have you ever had to do that? Dial 911?"

Skinner grinned. "Scully's an M.D."

"That must save some embarrassment," Doggett chortled.

"It keeps strangers at bay," Skinner agreed, "but I think the embarrassment factor remains - for all of us."

"So you don't play together." Doggett was clearly trying to keep his curiosity in check.

"We do what we need, when we need it." Skinner gave up. "Sometimes it's the three of us and sometimes it's couples. They're both very damaged people."

"And you're not?" Doggett let the question hang in the air while he splashed more scotch into their glasses.

"Damaged?" Skinner accepted the refill. "Like Mulder? Like Scully?" He took a long drink. "*They* took his sister. *They* took him. *They* gave my sweet Dana cancer and made her barren."

"Barren?" Doggett whispered. "Then how?"

"We don't know." Skinner's awe wouldn't be suppressed. "Life finds a way. Mulder and Scully are as strong as a life-force themselves. That's why the baby has to be Mulder's. Only the two of them can be that strong."

"What about your strength, Walter? Where does it come into play?"

"It doesn't," Walter confessed. "I tried to support him, to back him up, to make it work for him." He swallowed a sob. "I wanted to believe in what he believed, but." he gave in to tears.

"But what?" Doggett demanded.

"I didn't," Skinner hiccupped. "I just didn't believe, and. and I lost him."

"What didn't you believe?" Doggett probed gently.

"Any of it," Skinner admitted. "I indulged him in his *investigation* of aliens and spaceships and abductions -- but I never believed."

"Most of us don't," Doggett added.

"Mulder did," Skinner looked up, his eyes full of unwanted tears, "and *they* took him."

"Don't you think this has damaged you?"

Skinner jumped to his feet.

"Throw another glass and you won't like the punishment," Doggett threatened evenly.

"It's my fucking house and my fucking glasses," Skinner declared.

"Cub," Doggett reminded.

"Yes, Sir," Skinner acquiesced, the anger draining from his body. He placed the glass on the coffee table and knelt at Doggett's feet.

"Put your head on my knee, cub," Doggett granted, then petted Skinner's skull.

"Yes, Sir," Skinner surrendered, looking for subspace, hoping to find whatever Mulder found in this *space* and promising himself that he would believe. Not believing Mulder was not an option.

"The damage to you didn't leave a visible scar but it did damage you."

Shaking his head, Skinner could not stop the nightmare images of Mulder being tortured that tormented his days and his nights. "Not like the damage being done to Mulder."

"You don't know that," Doggett snapped.

"I *believe* I do." Skinner raised his head and met Doggett's eyes, daring him to disagree.

"Then we need to contain the damage being done to you so that you will be strong enough to help Mulder when we find him."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner wanted this solution Doggett offered so much and he let it warm him as strong fingers stroked the sensitive skin behind his ears.

"Are you ready to undress for me, cub?" Doggett asked quietly.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner pushed away from the warmth of Doggett's touch and rose to his knees, facing the man.

"Start with your shirt," Doggett ordered. "And think about the damage that shows and the damage that doesn't."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner unbuttoned his cuffs, then reached for the button under his collar. Only Mulder, and to a lesser degree, Scully, knew the stories that went with the scars. He didn't want to tell anyone else."

"I only have so much patience, cub," Doggett warned in a low growl.

Skinner tugged the shirt from his trousers. "Yes, Sir."

"Drop it on the floor."

Holding eye contact, Skinner followed the instruction, then waited as he was inspected.

"There's no choice for you. Do you understand?"

Skinner trembled with pain and memory and longing. "I understand, Sir."

"But you don't like it," Doggett stated.

"No, Sir."

"Is submission easy for Mulder?"

Skinner was surprised by the question.

"If I had a crop in my hand, cub, there would now be a bright red mark across your ass. Answers are to be immediate."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner squared his shoulders and cleared his throat and he remembered the many times he had marked Mulder's butt. "Submission was not always easy for Mulder, Sir. Sometimes he needed to fight me."

"And you allowed that?"

"Yes, Sir. When I knew it was what he needed."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sir. I've never really understood Mulder's demons but sometimes he needed to be restrained almost to the point of a straight jacket so he could fight - whatever it was he needed to fight - but he couldn't hurt himself or me." Skinner shivered at the memory of some of those sessions.

"Did it work?" Doggett traced a finger across Skinner's bare chest.

"Sometimes." Skinner gasped at Doggett's touch. "More often than not."

"Do you need that?" Doggett was calm and very serious.

Skinner stared, his mind blank.

"Cub," Doggett warned.

"Oh, I don't know, sir." Skinner drew a deep breath. "I don't think so, Sir." The sounds of his whip cutting his lover's flesh was loud in Skinner's ears, causing him to tremble. "No, I don't think so," he repeated in a ragged whisper.

"So Mulder is a pain pig," Doggett concluded.

"I guess, but I think it's more the high maintenance theory," Skinner tried to explain.

"And afterwards?"

"Sex, you mean?" At the stern look from Doggett, Skinner quickly added, "Sir."

"Yes, I mean sex," Doggett tweaked a nipple and Skinner jumped.

"Sometimes," Skinner remembered Mulder's darker times, "the whole scene was Mulder versus his demons; I was just the man holding the whip. I'd allow him to masturbate and if it had been good for him, if he was successful with his internal conflicts, he would reach a point where he glowed." Skinner reached for his glass and drank deeply. "He was so beautiful like that."

"Next time," Doggett warned, "you need permission to drink; permission to do everything."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner carefully returned the glass to the coffee table, then looked up at Doggett.

"What did you get from those sessions with Mulder?"

"After he came down, which sometimes took a while, he would curl up with me in bed, calm, peaceful, and the sex would be incredible. I'd enter his body and we'd be joined in heart and soul as well as body."

"Which made all your hard work worthwhile." Doggett stroked the solid muscles in Skinner's upper arms.

"Yes, Sir," Skinner agreed.

"I'll bet you're good with a whip," Doggett praised.

"Yes, Sir. And with floggers and straps. Master trained me well."

"And you learned well," Doggett stated.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner remembered the leather striking his back.

"Tell me about the scars on your chest and back."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner replied automatically, then stopped, the words caught in his throat. "Vietnam, Sir. I was eighteen, Sir, and the whole squad was wiped out. We were all dead. Except I woke up in a MASH unit two weeks later having no idea why I was alive."

"Did you enlist?"

"I would have been drafted so I hoped to do better by enlisting. I wanted to go to college and the GI bill was the only way I was going to do that."

"And you did." Another statement by Doggett.

"Yes, Sir."

"Did that make Vietnam worthwhile?" Doggett asked carefully.

Anger flowed thought Skinner, alive, raw, and uncontrolled. He shouted: "Nothing about that fucking jungle war was worthwhile."

Doggett's hands tightened on Skinner's arms. "Easy, cub."

"Can't." Skinner's breath came in heavy gasps like a raging bull. "Can't."

"Look at me, cub," Doggett ordered sharply. "Breathe. Do it slowly."

"Can't," Skinner pleaded.

"What did your Master do when you were like this?" Doggett demanded carefully.

"Bondage," Skinner gasped, "Physical pain to replace the emotional pain."

"Much like you did for Mulder?"

Then it was clear. Skinner's mind snapped back to normal and he sagged forward into Doggett's awkward embrace.

"You handled Mulder's demons like yours had been handled."

Nodding his head, Skinner found his mouth dry. "Sir," he garbled, "drink, please."

Steadying Skinner between his legs, Doggett reached for the glass on the coffee table. "Easy." He placed the glass between Skinner's hands. "Does this happen often?"

After drinking, Skinner cradled the glass and looked up. "Sir, it hasn't happened in a long time."

"You've faced your demons while in a submissive state. I just pushed that button."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner drained the glass and listened as the ice tinkled against the crystal. "I guess you did."

"And you found solace in helping Mulder face his own demons. When he calmed, you shared in those moments." Doggett traded Skinner's empty glass for a full one.

Skinner slowly drank the strong liquor while he thought about Doggett's words, then whispered, "Yes, Sir."

"So, the new pain of losing Mulder - someone you love?" Doggett stared at Skinner.

"Oh," Skinner returned the glass to the table, feeling the pain around his heart again. "Yes, Sir, I do."

"And the lovely Lady Dana?"

Skinner was confused and remained silent.

"Cub, do you love her as well?"

"Yes, damn it, I do!" Anger roared through Skinner again, this time like wild crashing white rapids. "I will not be punished for loving them both!" he shouted.

Doggett gently lifted Skinner's chin until their eyes met and held. "Why would I punish you for loving Scully and Mulder? Why would you need to be punished?"

The rage controlled Skinner and he fought to rise but Doggett maintained a firm grip on Skinner's chin. "I did not give you permission to move."

Skinner deflated, his emotions roller coasting through his mind, his body shaking.

"Cub, I asked you a question. Not responding earns penalty, which I shall deliver tomorrow. Do you understand, cub?"

Clinging to Doggett's thigh, Skinner nodded his head.

"Answer me, cub."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner squeaked, then cleared his throat and managed a more normal tone, "Yes, Sir."

"Now tell me why you should be punished for loving Mulder and Scully?" Doggett demanded.

"I shouldn't, Sir," Skinner exclaimed with some emotional control.

"But?"

Skinner tried to get comfortable but failed. "Please, Sir, the floor is hard."

Using his fingers gently, Doggett lifted Skinner by the chin while lowering his own head until their lips touched. The sensations rocked Skinner to his tortured soul and he clung onto Doggett like a drowning man to a life preserver.

"Easy, cub," Doggett slowly withdrew from the embrace. "You need to be touched, caressed, loved, not punished, don't you, cub?"

"Please," Skinner whispered, unable to vocalize anything else. It had been so long since he had been touched.

"Do your lovers do that for you?" Doggett stood, then pulled Skinner to his feet.

Skinner nodded against Doggett's shoulder as he remembered the first time Scully and Mulder had taken him to bed for gentle cuddling. It was after he had been charged with the murder of the woman he had picked up in a bar. Mulder had said she was a hooker but Skinner had not known that and could not think of her in those terms. She was a woman who had shared his bed and alleviated his pain, but finding her dead had been mortifying.

On top of the divorce and Sharon's accident, Skinner had been in pain like he had never been before. Mulder took charge in the bedroom. The first time and it had been good, but now Mulder was gone. "No," Skinner cried, surrendering to the worst pain he had ever faced.

Doggett rubbed his hands in slow circles over Skinner's bare back.

"Go to your room, take off the rest of your clothes, sit on the bed and wait for me." He pushed Skinner away and made him balance on his own feet. "I'll lock up."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took a tentative step, then another. He missed Mulder so much he wasn't sure he could survive the pain.

"Fox or Mulder?" Doggett asked.

"Huh?" Skinner replied, confused.

"The alarm code, cub," Doggett barked.

"Oh, yeah, it's *zorro*." Walter smiled briefly before the pain closed around his heart again.

"Zorro?" Doggett said in surprise. "Mulder isn't Spanish."

"If, I mean when, you know him better, you'll understand that Mulder has the heart and the spirit of *El Zorro*. Skinner stood, frozen in place, his world filled with loss, remembering the first time he had called Mulder *zorro*.

"Bedroom, cub," Doggett ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Skinner replied, his body responding to the orders and tone of authority.

In his bedroom life was most difficult; it was so empty here without his lovers. When he and Sharon - more pain gripped his heart - had separated, he had moved out of the house he had shared with her. He thought about moving now, to help control the pain, but if Mulder came back, it would be here, to this room, so Skinner stayed. And waited. With his pain.

He could hear someone moving around. Doggett. Orders. Skinner undid his pants and slid them off his legs, then draped them over the chair in the corner. His briefs went into the hamper before he sat on the bed. Waiting. He hated waiting. But he had to wait for Mulder.

"You're a beautiful man, cub," Doggett stated from the bedroom doorway, "even with the scars you refuse to tell me about."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner stared at the floor.

"I can see why Mulder and Scully appreciate you."

Skinner clutched the edge of the mattress in a death grip. "Yes, Sir."

"Are they the ones who discovered how much you need to be touched?" Doggett's imposing bulk stood directly before Skinner, dominating and intimidating.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner could feel Mulder's long finger tracing over his aching muscles.

"Does he touch you here?" Doggett knelt between Skinner's legs and ran a fingertip across the inside of Skinner's thigh. "Like this?"

"Yes," Walter sobbed.

"And here?" Doggett drew a line with his finger down the length of the soft cock.

"Yes." Skinner maintained his hold on the mattress.

"And like this?" Doggett dropped his head to take Skinner's cock in his mouth.

"No!" Skinner roared, knocking Doggett backward. "You can't do that! No one can!"

Doggett stared at him for long minutes, then stood before moving to the bed and crawling behind Skinner and wrapping his arms around the shaking man. "You're positive."

It took some time for Skinner to gain control of himself, but he leaned back and took strength from the solid form holding him. "Not like you think; not AIDS, but just as deadly."

"Tell me!" Doggett ordered.

"Mulder has enemies, powerful enemies. The truth always does. They've hurt him." Skinner's throat closed. "Maybe permanently this time. And Dana." He could not say any more.

"And you?" Doggett probed. "They hurt you?"

Skinner nodded. "Injected these things in me. Killed me. Brought me back. Infected me. Enslaved me."

"Separated you from your lovers," Doggett whispered. "Tell me."

"Nanocytes. Computer controlled. In my blood. In my shit. In my semen."

"So your lovers learned other ways to pleasure you?"

Skinner nodded. "But Mulder is a wanton sensual creature and he takes great pleasure in being fucked. Complete abandon. Dana holding him while I." Skinner trailed off.

"Condoms?"

"We double them. I was so scared that I would infect him, I couldn't get it up, but he's not to be refused. We tested the strength of the condoms and the strength of our relationship. Scully's drawn gallons of his blood and he's still clean, but no one touches me bare."

Doggett ran gentling hands over Skinner's bare arms. "Condoms and gloves are part of our way of life, cub. It's just the way it is."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner sighed.

"I am going to fuck you tonight, cub," Doggett stated softly. "You need to be fucked."

"Yes, Sir, but - "

"I know how to be careful - with both of us." Doggett reassured. "I promised to find Mulder, and I will, but he needs you healthy and strong here when he gets back. Trust me to do that for you. For him."

Skinner nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Where do you clean Mulder?" Doggett eased off the bed. "You do his cleansing, don't you?" He asked gently.

"Sometimes. Usually." Skinner remembered the warm muscles flowing under his hands. "I enjoy doing it."

"Then you know I'm not going to hurt you?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner remained seated on the bed.

"Where?"

"Playroom. Down the hall."

"Show me." Doggett held out his hand.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took Doggett's hand and stood, shaking still and craving more scotch as he followed the other man.

The playroom was still, unused, and slightly dusty. "You haven't been in here since Mulder disappeared."

Skinner looked around the room. "Couldn't. And it's his job to keep the room and the toys clean." He dropped to his knees, his pain even stronger here where he owned his lover.

Doggett walked to the open bathroom with its large shower and many shelves. There was a red enema bag hanging on a hook in the shower next to the shower shot installed in the wall. He took the bag and several thick white towels. "Do you have a nozzle I can use on you or do I make a trip to the drug store?"

"We keep extras in the closet."

Doggett opened the closet door and found a large box. "Favorite toys, I see."

Skinner felt a smile tug at his mouth. "Sensual and wanton."

"And you, cub?" Doggett held a long, metal penis-shaped object.

"Not on the receiving end, Sir," Skinner admitted. "There should be a double catheter still wrapped in there."

"Do you need that kind of restraint?"

"I might, Sir. This is unfamiliar territory for me and I've had a lot to drink."

"And you're scared," Doggett stated.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner stared at the floor. "I'm scared."

After replacing the box in the closet, Doggett removed the plastic wrap from the enema nozzle, then held the object to Skinner's lips. "Kiss it."

Skinner did, understanding the ritual and the need for it.

"I can't take your fear, cub, only you can give that up." Doggett lifted Skinner's face until their eyes met. "I promise I will not injure you as long as you give me the knowledge I need to protect you. Do you understand, cub?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You have refused to answer my questions about your health and tomorrow I will punish you for that, then you will answer my questions. All of them. Do you understand, cub?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner tried to move his head, but Doggett held him firmly.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me tonight before I prepare you to be fucked, cub?"

"Please, Sir, be careful."

"As long as you've been completely honest with me, I'm prepared to take all the safety precautions necessary. Have you been completely honest, cub?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Set the table up while I prepare the water for you."

Skinner struggled to his feet. "Yes, Sir."

"And, cub," Doggett walked to the sink, "tomorrow you will clean this room from top to bottom. I won't tolerate an untidy playroom."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took the folded massage table out of the closet while Doggett ran water in the bathroom sink. After setting up the table, Skinner quickly wiped the dust from the leather, embarrassed that he had been caught with his equipment less than perfect.

As Skinner pulled the restraints loose from each corner Doggett touched the bare shoulder. "Does he need bondage?"

"Sometimes," Skinner took a deep breath, "and sometimes I need to bind him."

"And you, cub," Doggett asked gently, "do you need bondage?"

"Not like Mulder." Skinner played with the leather straps. "Sometimes he needs to be held very tightly."

After hanging the red bag on its stand next to the table, Doggett spread a towel over the leather surface. "Maybe it's time we explored your needs in this area."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner settled himself on his left side on the table and offered his wrists to Doggett.

"Since you're not into discussion," Doggett popped Skinner's bare ass, "we'll use *safe words*." He tightened the straps around Skinner's wrists. "*Yellow* to slow down; *red* to stop. I know you won't abuse the safeguards but I'll bet you won't use it, so if you find yourself in distress and don't tell me, It's 9-1-1 time. Understand, cub?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner tugged on his restraints and felt a calmness when they didn't give.

"Left leg, now." Doggett adjusted a wide strap around Skinner's ankle. "I want your right leg free for now."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner closed his eyes. "May I ask what you're using in the bag?"

"Warm water." Doggett snapped a glove on his hand. "You don't need anything else in your system tonight."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took a deep breath. "Double the gloves, please, Sir."

"Cub, I know how to take care of you." Doggett pushed a slick finger inside Skinner's body. "Should I treat you any differently than if you were HIV positive? Do I need to call Dr. Scully?"

"I trust you, Sir. Dana is number two on my speed dial if you have questions for her." Skinner wanted to let everything go and trust Doggett.

"Relax, cub." Doggett twisted his finger until he stroked Skinner's prostate. "This is going to happen. I'm going to use you and enjoy it."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner's body tried to relax around Doggett's intrusion, but it was difficult and he did not think he could to it.

"When I give you an order, you will follow it immediately." Doggett slapped Skinner's ass to make the point. "Just do it."

"Can't," Skinner pleaded.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do." Doggett worked a second finger into Skinner. "There is nothing in your life but what I give you. Reward, punishment, pleasure, pain, peace, safety. Do you understand, cub?"

Grasping at the promise in Doggett's words, Skinner allowed the last of his control to flow to Doggett.

"Good boy," Doggett praised. "You're such a good boy." He removed his fingers from Skinner's ass. "Now for the water."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner thought he could handle the enema now; maybe even handle what would follow. He wondered how big Doggett was.

"I like these things," Doggett commented as he inserted the nozzle. "Once they're inflated, they hold tight."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner responded as he remembered fitting the catheter inside Mulder's responsive ass; the man could be such a slut. Skinner wondered if he could enjoy the sensation as much.

Doggett clicked the trigger that released the water. "You will tell me if the water is too hot or too cold."

"Yes, Sir." But the water was just right and felt good. Mulder had said on occasion that the water *tickled* his prostate, creating a very erotic sensation.

Trailing his fingers over Skinner's cock, Doggett asked, "Do you ever shave him?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You may explain," Doggett encouraged.

"I like his bare skin as a reminder of his status as my slave. We found the use of a collar to cause some problems in his travels but his shaved dick only created some embarrassment - which had benefits of its own." Skinner smiled at Doggett. "I enjoy shaving him; he enjoys it too."

"Maybe I'll shave you," Doggett suggested as he patted Skinner's butt.

"If it pleases you, Sir." Skinner found the required words easy to say; far easier than he expected.

"Do you consider yourself a gay man?" Doggett asked as he walked around the table and massaged Skinner's shoulders.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner adjusted to the water entering him and managed to relax a little. "I am gay. I've known that about myself since my late teen years. As ugly as Vietnam was, there was someone special who helped me deal with the war and my sexuality."

"Your wife?"

"Cover. And a good friend. We were okay together until I fell in love with Mulder, then Sharon felt like she was crowding me. And maybe it was time for her to move on with her own life as well."

"And the lovely Dana?" Doggett asked as he checked the water flow.

"Her relationship to Mulder, Sir," Skinner replied.

"Explain, cub," Doggett ordered.

Mulder is gay; hard-wired gay, but his father found out when Mulder was a teen and ridiculed the boy, then insisted that Mulder be cured. Which, of course, did serious damage to the boy." Skinner hated all the unnecessary pain Mulder had been forced to suffer. "He tried to be straight but the women he chose didn't help. He was so traumatized that by the time Scully was an important part of his life, Mulder couldn't function with a woman."

"But he obviously did."

Skinner grinned. "Mulder's a slave; I ordered him to fuck her."

"It wasn't that simple." Doggett slapped Skinner's butt.

"No, Sir," Skinner agreed, "but that was the bottom line. It worked because our lovely Dana loves Mulder and for some reason she found my presence acceptable."

"You're a beautiful, sexy man, cub," Doggett allowed. "I'm sure Dana can appreciate that about you."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner acknowledged as the water pressure increased, making him uncomfortable. "Sir?" He struggled against his restraints.

"Not yet, cub," Doggett ordered. "Tell me about sex with Scully."

"Mulder had confessed to me his desire for Dana and his inability to perform with her. He had told her about us and she agreed to talk to me. It took a little effort but we finally reached a point where she agreed to have sex with me while Mulder watched."

"Sounds a little awkward." Doggett checked Skinner's ankle strap.

"I would have seduced the devil to make Mulder happy," Skinner admitted firmly, "but thankfully the experience with my lovely Dana was much more pleasant. The bond the three of us created is incredible and I want him back." Skinner's mood swung again and he felt totally out of control. "I can't do this," he cried.

"You will do what I tell you to do, cub," Doggett warned, holding Skinner's hands. "you have beautiful strong hands, cub. Have you ever fisted him?"

"Yes," Skinner groaned in pain. "Damn it, let me up."

"Cub," Doggett warned, "don't lose your space. You need this to regain your strength and purpose." He ran his hands over Skinner's bare flesh, then covered him with a large towel. "We need you whole, cub; Mulder needs you to be strong."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner sighed, relaxing his mind into subspace and his body around the enema water. He focused on the nozzle secured to his ass and the cleansing ritual. Then he remembered the pleasure Mulder had provided after being *forced* into subspace; maybe it could also be that way here and now. "Yes, Sir," he promised.

"Good boy," Doggett praised. "The water flow is slow and will continue for another ten minutes. You are to remain still and quiet. Focus on giving yourself to me knowing that I'm going to take pleasure from you. For now think of yourself as a pleasure slave whose only function is to provide sexual satisfaction."

"But, Sir," Skinner wanted to argue.

"Cub, I will protect you and keep you safe. You must trust me to do that if you've given me the information necessary. Is there more I need to know about those things inside you?"

"We don't know much, Sir, except that the damn things are deadly."

"Have you infected Mulder?" Doggett caressed Skinner's finger.

"No, Sir. Scully checks him and herself regularly."

"Is this part of the impotency problem, cub?"

"It was," Skinner admitted, "but they wouldn't allow it. Mulder wouldn't allow us not to continue to be lovers and Scully always supports him. The first time I was able to fuck him after I was infected, I was terrified, but the condoms held."

"And you've continued to fuck them both?"

"Yes, Sir."

"But now that Mulder is missing, you can't."

"Yes, Sir." The pain exploded around Skinner's heart again. "I lost him. I was right there and saw them take him."

"Your role as protector was invalidated?"

"Yes, Sir. I failed him."

"I'll find him, cub, and I'll see to it that you're ready to welcome him home when I do." Doggett walked to the bathroom area.

"Thank you, Sir." Skinner desperately wanted to believe.

"How do I clean your toys?" Doggett asked as he pulled on fresh gloves.

"We use bleach, Sir," Walter offered, "although we don't really know how the nanocytes work. We assume the damn things have to be inside a human body to do any real damage. And, depending on their programming, they may only be a danger to me."

"Do you know where you were infected?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner experienced a mild cramp. "Sir, I don't think I can hold the water any longer."

"You've done very well, cub," Doggett praised as he returned to stand beside Skinner, "better than I expected." He released Skinner's ankle, then moved to the other end of the table to release the bound hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Skinner flexed his fingers.

"I'll release the nozzle," Doggett said, "then allow you to use the toilet." He released the air from the outside bulb, then the inside one.

"Thank you, Sir." Skinner tested his control over his body, hoping he could make it to the toilet.

"Have you ever used an enema to punish Mulder?" Doggett helped Skinner to stand.

"Yes, Sir," making his way quickly to the bathroom.

"I like the way you've opened the room." Doggett turned on the hot water in the sink. "Slaves aren't allowed privacy."

"Yes, Sir. Sometimes a slave should never be left unattended." Skinner tried to control the water flow like he had trained Mulder to do, but failed. It seemed he had no control in any part of his life. He sighed with the lose.

"Give it to me," Doggett promised, "and I'll give it back to you."

"Yes, Sir." The smell of chlorine bleach dominated the room underscoring the fact that Skinner had no control to give.

After peeling off the gloves and trashing them, Doggett flushed the toilet. "You may shower, cub."

"Thank you, Sir." Skinner stepped under a hot spray, giving in to the pleasure of the pounding water, while he was very aware of the sensitized tissue in his ass. He closed his eyes and tried to envision himself as a pleasure slave.

"I look forward to the story of each wound, cub," Doggett announced as he ran his hands over Skinner's wet skin.

"Sir!" Skinner jumped, startled at the unexpected intrusion in his shower.

"I wish to explore this body, cub, to learn each pleasure spot, to enjoy you." Doggett pressed himself against Skinner's back.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner felt the press of a long, hard cock against his ass. "Whatever pleases you, Sir."

"You please me, cub." Doggett ran his palms over Skinner's nipples, "and I intend that you learn to increase that pleasure."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wash me, cub," Doggett ordered. "I want you to know my body; I want you to know it well."

Turning, Skinner faced Doggett, then dropped his eyes to his groin and groaned. "I can't take you, Sir."

"Of course you can." Doggett placed his hands on Skinner's shoulders. "You'll do it to please me."

Dropping to his knees under the spray, Skinner nuzzled his face against Doggett's crotch. "You know I can't suck you bare."

"But you'd like to, wouldn't you, cub?" Doggett ran his fingertips over Skinner's skull.

"Yes, Sir," Skinner confessed, "very much, Sir."

"You will take my cock down your throat and up your ass." Doggett's breath caught as Skinner nipped at the hairy balls.

"As it pleases you, Sir," Skinner replied as he tightened his rectal muscles. Sitting would be out of the question tomorrow.

"Being clean would please me now, cub." Doggett assisted Skinner to stand. "Use the soap, and be quick about it."

"Yes, Sir." Working up a good lather with his hands, Skinner rubbed the suds over Doggett's hard flesh and enjoyed the feel of vital manhood pulsing in his hand. It was life and Skinner recognized his need for life in these dismal times of nightmares and loneliness.

"Cub," Doggett warned, "you may play with that all night but first you need to finish cleaning me so we can move to the bedroom."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took the handheld shower nozzle from its holder and rinsed Doggett. As a bath slave, Skinner realized he was less than well-trained but Doggett had demanded a pleasure slave, so Skinner would do his best.

After washing the last of the soap down the drain, Skinner turned off the water, reached for one of the large towels and dried Doggett.

"Thank you, cub. Finish in here, then join me in the bedroom." Doggett made no attempt to hide his body or his arousal. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner responded as he folded the damp towels, then returned the enema bag to its place in the shower. He cleaned the catheter nozzle and allowed the bleach solution to flow down the drain, wondering it he was infecting the whole city with Krycek's evil devices.

"Why?" he cried to his reflection. Skinner touched the small hard knot where the nanocytes had first entered his body and wondered why Krycek hated him so much and why the bastard could take so much from him.

"Cub," Doggett called.

"I can't," Skinner whispered as he stood rooted in his place in the playroom.

"Now!" Doggett commanded.

Skinner took a deep breath, flipped out the room's light, closed the door, and forced himself to walk down the hall.

"On the bed. On your back," Doggett commanded leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hands above your head." Doggett held two strips of soft suede. "Do you understand that you have no choice in this matter?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner offered his wrists to be tied, finding relief in the act. Doggett wanted control: Doggett could have the damn control and all the responsibility that went with it. Skinner was not sure he could fulfill the role as pleasure slave but it was time for him to try.

After securing each of Skinner's arms to separate corners of the headboard, Doggett knelt over Skinner's chest and rolled a condom over the hard column of flesh.

"Two," Skinner couldn't help but remind.

"Cub," Doggett reprimanded, "enough already. I know the rules; you know the rules. I will take care of you; you concentrate on pleasure, my pleasure, and nothing else."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner confirmed as he felt the desire to strangle Krycek grow in his mind while Doggett used the second condom.

"Open your mouth, cub, and think about nothing but my dick. Cocksucking is an art and I expect you to be proficient at the task."

Doing as he was told, Skinner ignored the taste of the latex and concentrated on the warm flesh underneath. He enjoyed doing this with Mulder; he could please a man, although this was not his favorite position.

"Oh, cub," Doggett moaned. "Mulder is a very lucky man."

Working to take all of Doggett's length into his throat, Skinner found his mind free of everything but sexual pleasure.

"Easy." Doggett pulled free of Skinner's mouth. "This is just foreplay."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner managed a grin.

"There will be time tomorrow for you to further impress me with your oral skills." Doggett slid down Skinner's body, then lifted his legs. "You make me want you," he panted.

"Yes, Sir." It was important to relax now, Skinner knew. He gripped the straps securing his wrists.

The snap of latex against flesh drew Skinner's eyes to Doggett's hands. "Have you ever taken a fist, cub?"

Skinner shook his head. "Never wanted to, Sir."

"But you bring Mulder pleasure with your hand and arm." Doggett placed a second glove, blue nitrile, over the first, then opened a bottle of lubricant. "I like these silicon-based lubes; they make entry very smooth."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner pressed down as Doggett's slick finger pressed upward. "Ouch."

"Cub," Doggett warned, "you're no virgin. You know how this works."

"Yes, Sir. I'm trying, Sir."

"Don't try." Doggett added more lube and another finger before reaching inside and stroking Skinner's prostate. "Just do it."

"Yesssssir!"

"Been a while, hasn't it, cub?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner felt like he was waking from a long sleep.

"Forgotten how good it feels?" Doggett worked in another finger and gently stretched.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner squirmed and pressed against Doggett's hand.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, Sir." Even though his cock remained uninvolved, Skinner felt a spark of life in his body that hadn't been there since the night Mulder had disappeared.

Doggett removed the gloves after liberally applying lube to his cock, then placed Skinner's legs over his shoulders. "Take me, cub. You know how." Doggett pressed the head of his cock against the ring of muscles. "Please me."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner pressed down on the hard intruder, pulling it inside his body.

"Your sexual energy is blocked, cub. Together we'll rebalance you." Doggett pressed himself against Skinner until he was fully impaled. "I'll teach you about orgasm that does not necessarily end with ejaculation. It will help you please yourself and your lovers."

"Yes, Sir. A moment, Sir," Skinner panted. "You're very big, Sir."

Doggett laughed. "I'm not as big as your are, cub. And I'm looking forward to the time when our positions are reversed. I'm an experienced bottom and there will be a time when you'll pleasure me in other ways."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner managed as his body accepted Doggett. "I'm ready now, Sir."

"Watch me, cub. Do not take your eyes from mine."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner promised as his body mated with Doggett's sexual dance, thrusting deep within Skinner's body, pulling out, then driving in again. Skinner's internal flesh was sensitized while his prostate was energized even though his cock remained soft.

"You're tiring, cub," Doggett observed as he pumped in and out. "That surprises me. I had thought you would have boundless sexual energy."

"I do, Sir," Skinner gulped, "or at least I did. Perhaps what has caused my impotency is also stealing my energy."

"Perhaps," Doggett allowed. "For now, milk my cock; make me come."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner's body ached and his ass hurt. He concentrated on making his body obey the command while fighting his fear of infecting Doggett. Pleasing Doggett was important, but so was protecting him.

When Doggett finally climaxed, Skinner relaxed and removed his legs from Doggett's shoulders.

Doggett withdrew and removed the condoms, which he tied off and dropped in the lined trash can. "Thank you, cub. You made that very special for me." He reached up and untied Skinner's right wrist. "Release your other arm."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner rolled onto his side and loosened the soft suede. "Are you staying here with me tonight, Sir?"

"Yes." Doggett turned out the bedside lamp. "I don't want to be alone and you shouldn't be."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner settled into Doggett's arms and wanted so desperately to be here with Mulder.

"Good night, cub."

"Good night, Sir."

******

Scully paced the living room, her angry energy bouncing off the walls, while Skinner knelt, still nude, in the middle of his living room in a standard submissive pose. He was careful to avoid the shards of glass still around the fireplace.

"Doggett," Scully yelled, "get your butt down here."

"Dana," Skinner warned softly.

"I'll handle this," Scully snapped.

"Doggett!"

Sunlight streaming into the stairway window provided backlighting as John Doggett, still damp from the shower, dressed only in jeans - zipped but not buttoned, jogged into the room. "What?"

"You have some explaining to do," Scully declared.

"What? Why are you here?" Doggett stared at Skinner.

"I called her," Skinner admitted, still frightened about the events of last night. "Sir."

After crossing the short distance between them, Doggett ran possessive hands over Skinner's bare flesh then whispered in his ear. "You should have asked me first, cub."

Scully removed her gun from its holster and aimed it steadily at Doggett. "Move away from him."

"Agent Scully?" Doggett responded in surprise.

"Now!" Scully's gun did not waiver. "you told me that you knew Mulder. Do you know him well enough to know the scars on his body?"

Doggett stepped slowly away from Skinner, his eyes locked on Scully's, but remained silent.

"There's a scar on his left shoulder from a bullet wound - my bullet, Agent Doggett. If I can shoot Mulder, I have no qualms about shooting you. Plus I have friends who will help me dispose of your body where no one will ever find you."

Doggett glanced at Skinner, who nodded. "Agent Scully," Doggett offered peacefully, "I am not your enemy."

"How do I know that? From where I'm standing, you appear to be Kersh's right hand. Kersh is Mulder's enemy, which makes him my enemy."

"I know what kind of a man Kersh is, Agent Scully," Doggett continued in a reasonable tone, "and I'm beginning to know what kind of a man Mulder is. I may be just a dumb cop, Doctor Scully, but I do know the difference between right and wrong."

"Dana," Walter requested softly, "put your weapon away. I called you to help protect John, not shoot him. I don't need to you protect my honor. I need you to protect those who insist on having sex with me."

Without moving the gun, which was aimed at Doggett's chest, Scully declared, "You hurt him and I promise you a long, lingering, painful death."

"Yes, Ma'am," Doggett replied respectfully. "It was not my intention to injure him. Or you. But I know what he needs, I know why and I know how to do it. He needs me just like he needs you."

"To humiliate him!" Scully barked. "Like this?"

"Have I humiliated you, cub?"

"No, Sir." Skinner held himself with pride, the same pride he had seen in Mulder; helped instill in Mulder.

"When he needs humiliation, Agent Scully, I'll give it to him, but he does need the subspace experience and other things I can give him now. Plus he needs to be held and he needs to be touched - by you I suspect, or he wouldn't have called you. Right, cub?"

"Ah," Skinner paused. Was Doggett correct? Did he need to reconnect with Dana after spending the night with Doggett?

"Answer me, cub, or there will be additional punishment."

"He doesn't need to be punished!" Scully declared, still holding the gun steady.

"Oh, but he does," Doggett explained. "Tell her, cub, that you need to be punished as much as you need to be held and touched."

Skinner nodded. "Yes, Sir. Dana, please put your gun away and hold me."

Slowly and carefully Scully lowered her weapon, set the safety, and replaced it in the holster before settling on the sofa. "Oh, Walter."

Skinner looked to Doggett for permission, then crawled the few feet to Dana and placed his head in her lap. "I need you, but I think I need Sir as well. Dana, I miss him so much the pain is choking me. I'm drinking too much, I'm not sleeping and I can't stop worrying about you."

"We're being watched," Scully said. "My phone is tapped, my apartment is under surveillance. I'm afraid it's Kersh - and Doggett! I took three cabs to get here. I even stopped at the bakery for muffins," she pointed to a white bag on the table by the door, "but I can't tell if I was followed or not."

"Kersh said I was the only one investigating this case."

"And you believed him!" Scully jeered. "You have a lot to learn."

"Yes, ma'am, I do," Doggett admitted, "about a lot of things, but I do know how to take care of him."

"Like I take care of Mulder," Skinner added.

Scully ran her hands over Skinner's head, then down his arms. "I miss him, too."

Skinner pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her, then pressed his mouth to hers.

"I'm going to make coffee," Doggett announced.

"Dana, I love you," Skinner promised, "but I feel so out of control of everything. John came to me last night because he's having nightmare, X-Files brand nightmares, but I needed his help more than he needed mine. It's going to take more than me to protect you and the baby and find Mulder. We need help."

"I don't trust him," Scully stated.

"I remember when you didn't trust me." Skinner ran a gentle finger across Scully's face.

"I was afraid you would hurt Mulder," Scully confessed, "like I'm afraid Doggett will hurt you."

"He was very gentle with me last night; he didn't have to be."

"He knows about the nanocytes?"

Skinner nodded. "I'd been drinking, Dana, or maybe I could have stopped him earlier, but I can't infect him."

"You didn't want to stop me, cub." Doggett placed the coffee on the table.

"No, I didn't." Skinner took a cup of coffee, grateful for the hot liquid. "And I don't."

"Uh," Doggett looked at Scully, "how should I address you, MiLady?"

"Dana will do. Mulder calls me Scully; he always has. Even in bed." She smiled at Skinner.

"Good." Doggett took his coffee cup and settled at the opposite end of the sofa from Scully. "I would prefer if you called me John. And I would prefer if you didn't aim your gun at me again."

Skinner laughed. "Good luck with that one."

"I don't like my partner threatening to shoot me."

"It's not too cool when it's your lover either, but our Dana takes no chances."

"Dana, do you know what I'm going to do to Walter today?" Doggett asked.

"You said you were going to punish him." She looked at Skinner. "Will it be like when you punish Mulder?"

Skinner took a moment to think about that. He stared at his nakedness and wondered about his comfort with the idea. "Maybe. Will you stay?"

"You asked me to draw blood from John and make sure he's clean," Scully reminded Skinner.

"Doctor," Doggett stated, "I was careful."

"You've never dealt with something like the nanocytes," Scully warned.

"Fine," Doggett surrendered. "Draw my blood but it will make little difference. What happens here today will help Walter deal with the upheaval in your lives. If your presence makes it easier for him, then I think you should stay."

"What are you going to do?" Scully asked Doggett.

"First, I'm going to punish him for his disobedience last night. His refusal to communicate with me is not tolerated. He didn't tell me about the nanocytes until I was ready to suck his cock -- his bare cock."

Skinner looked at the floor, finding it difficult to discuss his personal health issues.

"Are you his doctor, Dana?" Doggett asked.

"For all intents and purposes, but he does have a physician of record for insurance purposes. We have a woman who is leather friendly. It's a good backup for when I'm not here."

"I think it would be a good idea if you stayed. We can both protect him."

"Please, Dana," Skinner implored. "I seem to be afraid of a lot of things lately and I could use your strength."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Will you leave your gun here?" Doggett asked. "I don't want you drawing on me while I'm whipping your lover."

"Yes," Scully laughed. "I'll store it with Walter's so I won't be tempted."

"Do you play, MiLady?" John asked seriously as he returned his cup to the coffee table.

Scully stood, took off her jacket, then her holster and gun. "Not the heavy stuff, like Walter and Mulder, but some. Mulder's really into ass play, and he likes me to fuck him with a strap on." She sighed. "When Mulder needs to be punished, he wants Walter to do it. Sometimes he wants me to be here and sometimes he needs to be alone with Walter."

"Do I need to understand your relationship before we begin?" Doggett asked.

Scully handed her weapon to Skinner. "Will you put this away, please?" Then she turned to Doggett. "We both love Mulder. Everything else is built on that foundation."

"Sir," Skinner looked at Doggett, "may I?" He nodded toward the gun in his hand.

"Yes, cub," Doggett acknowledged. "And clear away the dishes."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner rose, feeling the part of a slave with John and Dana talking around him. He felt removed from the moment.

"Dana," Doggett stepped to here side, "if I ordered Walter to pleasure you sexually, would you allow that? Is your relationship with him open enough?"

"I. I don't know," Scully hesitated. "I've never been that open. In the beginning it was difficult for me with both of them together."

"If I choose to fuck him while you hold him, could you do that?" Doggett continued.

"We've done that with Mulder, especially when I was new with the strap on," Scully offered, "but Walter doesn't bottom."

"He's my slave, at least for now, and he does as he is ordered," Doggett explained. "I just need to know if I can include you, or if you're going to sit in the corner and watch."

"I'll participate as much as I can," Scully promised, "but I'm not sure I want to take off my clothes."

"Even if he needs the kind of comfort he can only get from his bare skin next to yours?" Doggett pushed.

"How hard are you going to punish him?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"He lost Mulder; he needs to punished for that."

"But he." Doggett placed his finger across her mouth.

"You haven't been listening to him," Doggett explained, "probably because you've had other things on your mind." He placed his hand gently on her abdomen and smiled. "I can keep your secret, too, even though it won't be a secret for long."

Scully nodded.

"For now, I need to take care of him," Doggett nodded at Skinner, "and he's done a terrible thing. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Scully said solemnly, "I think I do."

"Cub," Doggett called, "you and I have some business to take care of."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner responded, dread filling him. He needed this but he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Wait for me in the playroom."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner left the room and walked up the stairs wondering what method of punishment Doggett would use. Skinner remembered sessions with Mulder that left them both exhausted. Skinner's arm would be in worse shape than Mulder's butt.

When he reached the playroom, Skinner dropped to his knees in the center of the room and decided he would remain a slave until Mulder returned. If Doggett didn't want the responsibility of a slave, Skinner was sure he could find another Master. Decision made, he waited patiently, calmly.

When Doggett and Scully entered the room, Doggett took a few minutes to examine the room then stopped in front of Skinner. "You did a good job, cub."

"Thank you, Sir."

"When did you clean the room?"

"Earlier this morning," Skinner replied.

"I was hoping you could sleep." Doggett walked around the room, finding it spotless.

"I did for a while, Sir, and I thank you for that, but then I was awake," Skinner shrugged, "so I got up to do the chores you had assigned to me."

"He does suffer from a sleep disorder," Scully added. "They both do, which makes spending the night with them interesting, to say the least."

"Nightmares?" Doggett asked.

Scully nodded.

"I'm beginning to understand that aspect of the job," Doggett stated flatly.

"I know," Scully agreed.

"Dana, before we begin, I want you to tell Walter you love him. Touch him, kiss him, whatever you wish."

"Thank you, Sir," Skinner said as he wrapped his arms around the woman who had shared with him what no other woman had. He loved this fiery redhead who shared Mulder with him as well as a joy and union of their own.

"I know you need this," Scully whispered to Skinner, "and I've learned to understand the need." She kissed him gently. "I'll be here to protect you."

"Dana, he's your lover," Doggett encouraged. "Treat him like a lover."

"Sir," Skinner started.

"Cub, you are a pleasure slave," Doggett reminded. "Nothing more; nothing less."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner tightened his embrace and covered her mouth with his own. "I've missed you, Red."

"I've spent a lot of time throwing up." She grinned.

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the world and we need each other." He traced his hand over her face and neck.

"I know." She ran her fingers across his bare chest before cupping his cock in her hands. "Is it still broken?"

Shame flowed through Skinner and he couldn't meet her eyes. "Yes, MiLady."

"Walter, I have Viagra," Dana stated flatly.

"No," Doggett replied as he stood behind Skinner and placed his hands on Skinner's bare shoulders. "I will determine when and *if* he earns the right to have an erection and/or an orgasm, with or without the drug."

Dana looked up, surprise on her face.

"The problem isn't physical, is it?" Doggett asked.

"No," she fondled the warm flesh, "it isn't."

"Then you will entrust his sexual care to me."

Scully smiled, but Skinner didn't move to see Doggett's face as he replied, "As it pleases you, Sir."

"It pleases me to have a pleasure slave, cub, and you will serve me in that capacity."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner relaxed into Doggett's hands.

"Dana," Doggett spoke over Skinner's head, "have you ever fucked my slave with your strap-on?"

"Ah, no," she stroked and petted Skinner's genitals, "he's never really indicated an interest in ass play - ah, having his ass played with. We both seemed to have our hands full with Mulder."

"While we're looking for Mulder, we're going to train this bear cub in all forms of ass play. I think he's going to be more responsive than he can imagine."

"It's an X-file," Scully groaned. "I have two male lovers and I'm the one doing the fucking."

"More men should be so lucky, MiLady," Doggett praised. "It would be a happier world."

"Maybe," Dana offered quietly.

"Easy, Dana," Skinner offered calmly. "You are not being punished because your sexuality explores extreme possibilities. We have been blessed beyond everything because Mulder is able to love you."

"I know," she smiled. "The pregnancy makes me weird and missing him makes me weirder. I'll be fine."

"Of course you will," Doggett added as he rubbed his hands over Skinner's shoulders and forearms. "Today, we focus on Walter, then we focus elsewhere."

"I can do that," Scully confirmed as she leaned in and kissed Skinner's mouth.

"First, cub, an enema," Doggett announced, then went to the closet for the massage table. "I prefer clean asses."

"I agree." Dana stepped back from Skinner. "How do you feel about it?"

"He's a slave, MiLady," Doggett explained. "He will feel what he's ordered to feel."

"Walter?" Dana ignored Doggett. "I will hear it from you." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Sir was very gentle with me last night," Skinner stated evenly. "And while I'm not wild about another enema right now, I am his slave and I abide by his decisions. Plus I remember the pleasure Mulder enjoyed from having his ass played with so I know there is the possibility of pleasure for me."

"Cub," Doggett snapped the table legs into place, "what pleasure you experience is entirely up to me."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner replied. "I understand, Sir."

"MiLady, will you fill the enema bag?"

"Just water?"

"There's sea salt in the bathroom; let's start with that. We'll use other herbs as the situation warrants."

"You've done this before?" Dana went into the bath area.

"Yes, MiLady," Doggett stretched the restraints across the table, "but I value your professional opinion."

"Standard routine to begin," Scully said over running water, "diet and exercise, vitamins plus ginger and gingko."

"I will see to that." Doggett turned his full attention to Skinner. "Cub, on the table."

Skinner started to rise, then decided to crawl. When he reached Doggett, he kissed the top of each bare foot. "Sir, I need help to get up."

Turning, Doggett braced him, then placed his right arm so that Skinner could use it as support.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Get some towels, cub. I want you comfortable."

"Yes, Sir." From the closet, Skinner took large white bath sheets, one he handed to Doggett, the other he spread over the massage table. He used white towels in the playroom so they could be bleached. Once the towel was in place, Skinner positioned himself on the table on his left side and offered his hands to Doggett.

"Blindfolds in the closet as well?" Doggett asked.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner closed his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on and couldn't see clearly anyway. Sight deprivation probably wouldn't make much difference.

"Why am I doing this?" Doggett secured leather and lambs wool over Skinner's eyes.

"Because you can," Skinner ventured.

"Very good, cub." Doggett tied Skinner's wrists. "Because I control all the aspects of your life. I'm thinking about dressing you in chains later. Do you have chains or will I need to go shopping?"

"I have some, but it may not be what you have in mind. Mostly I use the lighter weight chains on Mulder; I like the decorative effect."

"I have more in mind than decoration, cub." Doggett fastened Skinner's left ankle to the table.

"Yes, Sir. As it pleases you, Sir."

"This is ready," Dana announced as she wheeled the stand closer to the table. "You used the catheter nozzle on him?"

"It leaves him no control," Doggett explained. "I would like for you to do it. Play with his ass; control the water flow, touch him."

"I'll need gloves from my bag. I empted the box of smalls the last time we played here and I haven't replaced it, so the only gloves here are for extra large hands."

"And such nice hands, too," Doggett caressed Skinner's fingers, "but then you know that, MiLady, don't you?"

"My bag," Scully reminded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right back."

"He's right, you know." Scully kissed Skinner's bald head. "You have very nice hands; so firm when you paddle his ass, so gentle when you soothe him afterwards. And he needs both." She trailed her fingers over his arms and hands. "Do you?"

"I don't know," Skinner admitted, "but I felt somewhat liberated last night when he tied me to the bed and fucked me. I even slept for a few hours, then I woke up to images of Mulder being tortured. I got up and came in here to clean where I could think about him in happier situations."

"Do you think they are torturing him?" Scully gripped Skinner's fingers.

"I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe the images are those conjured by my guilty conscience. It's never been this bad even when I thought he was dead, when you swore he was dead."

"Walter, don't." Scully leaned over and kissed Skinner's mouth. "I didn't know you were lovers and I thought you were the one who had betrayed him. We've been over this a hundred times; he should have told me about you sooner, it would have saved a lot of grief - for all of us."

"I know. I thought I was past it but I miss him so much and it hurts worse than anything in my life."

"I know, sweetheart." Scully kissed him again. "I know."

"Know what?" Doggett asked.

"How much he misses Mulder," Scully explained as she took her hands from Skinner's bare skin. "Thank you," she said as she clicked open the bag. Scully snapped on a glove. "There will be no more alcohol for Walter. You both know what alcohol can do to a man, and Mulder will need a fully functional lover when we find him." She caressed Skinner's ass with her latex covered hand. "I will punish you if you drink."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner muttered weakly.

"And you," her hand was moved, "I'll punish you if you allow him to drink."

"Yes, ma'am," Doggett replied respectfully and a little surprised.

A slick sure finger entered Skinner's ass and he realized how tender he was, so he squirmed against the intrusion.

"Problem?" Scully asked as her finger stilled.

"It hurts a little," Skinner confessed.

"That's to be expected," Doggett stated. "You were wonderfully tight and I enjoyed you very much."

"Thank you, Sir," Skinner acknowledged while he worked to relax around Scully's fingers.

"All the more reason for extra lube," Scully reminded as she inserted another finger.

"Have you fisted Mulder?" Doggett asked, his hands on Skinner's shoulders, caressing lightly.

"Yes," Scully replied while placing the nozzle inside Skinner and inflating the bulbs. "But he prefers Skinner's larger hands."

"But my cub," Doggett squeezed Skinner's right shoulder, "is going to appreciate your small hands when we reach that point in his training. Did you enjoy fisting him, MiLady?"

"Oh, yes." She started the water, which was a little warm. "It's so much different than fucking him since I can't feel his body respond around the dildo. There's a great connection when his body takes my hand. Do you really think Walter can handle fisting?"

"MiLady," Doggett worked his fingers over Skinner's back, "please think of him as a pleasure slave and you will know that he can handle what I tell him to handle."

"Dana, it's too hot." Skinner struggled against his bonds, panicking again at this act.

"No, baby, it's not," Scully reassured, "you're just not comfortable with the enema and maybe with me doing it."

"He panicked a little last night, too," Doggett explained, "but he knows how to handle the water and the bondage even though it frightens him, don't you, cub?"

"Yes, Sir," Skinner admitted. "Please let me up."

"When I say and only when I say," Doggett ordered. "Embrace the water and that it's part of your preparation to pleasure me. Focus on that aspect of your function."

"Yes, Sir." Closing his eyes behind the blindfold, Skinner remembered Mulder in this position, in this room, on this table. And he remembered how he handled Mulder's occasional panic. But he also knew that Mulder was more focused on pleasing himself than ever pleasing anyone else.

With her hand still gloved, Scully stroked the tip of Skinner's circumcised cock, teasing the piss slit, then rubbing her thumb over the head. "I'm looking forward to fisting you, Walter," she whispered, "to see if you really can enjoy it."

"Yes, MiLady, whatever pleases you," Skinner replied, wondering if he could move his relationship with Scully to this level, having never subbed to a woman.

"Don't think about it, cub," Doggett ordered, "just roll forward on feeling. The lovely Lady Dana has beautiful hands which can bring pleasure to a lowly slave, if that pleasure is permitted."

"Yes, Sir." The pressure from the water was building and Skinner was afraid he couldn't handle it. He pushed against the nozzle only to find it secure.

"Not allowed." Doggett's hand left a stinging swat across Skinner's butt. "And you won't like the punishment if you make a mess."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took a deep breath and tried to visualize the water up his butt cleaning him, a ritual of preparation. He tried to co-ordinate his breathing with the pulse in his colon until he found his body's rhythm.

"Cub," Doggett called as he removed the blindfold, "you've done very well. You may use the toilet now."

Skinner found himself free of the enema equipment and his restraints without having been aware of anything except his body. "Yes, Sir." Walter walked slowly into the bath area completely in harmony with himself. It felt good.

Doggett joined Skinner and cleaned the nozzle. "I'm very proud of you. You may shower, then we'll continue."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner was calm as he again worked to control the flow of water from his body and achieved more success than before. After he finished and checked the contents of the bowl, he knew he was fairly clean, maybe even clean enough to be fisted although he wasn't ready for that yet. He wondered how Scully's strong dainty hands would feel reaching inside him.

Turning on the shower, he listened as Doggett and Scully talked but couldn't make out what they were saying. It occurred to him that Doggett was allowing a small amount of privacy as a reward for the control during the enema. He appreciated that Doggett wasn't hovering, that he understood Skinner's need for privacy and had granted that.

Under the warm spray, Skinner looked through the clear shower curtain into the room he had designed for Mulder. Not needing his glasses to see the room, because it was clear in his mind, Skinner realized he had never granted Mulder privacy because Mulder needed full attention, not being left alone. Maybe Doggett could help.

"Cub," Doggett called, "I don't want you to drown in there." He held a towel.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner quickly rinsed the soap from his body and turned off the water. After taking the towel, he met Doggett's eyes. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, cub. I'm glad to see you recognize a reward because you have some serious punishment to face and you need to understand that I control all the aspects of your life."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner dried himself.

"If you have a butt plug that can be safely used on you, I want you to bring it to me."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner hung the towel over the shower rod to dry and went to the closet where he removed three butt plugs that were sealed in plastic wrapping. "Any one of these, Sir."

Doggett chose a medium-sized plug and took it to the sink where he washed it while Skinner replaced the other toys in the closet.

"I also want the strap you use on Mulder when he's been very bad," Doggett continued.

Skinner took the well-used leather strap from its place on the wall and carried it to the massage table where he gave it to Doggett.

"Now the spanking bench, cub, place it in the center of the room."

"Yes, Sir." Punishment had been earned and now it was time. He placed the spanking bench he and Mulder had designed and built in the center of the room, then knelt beside it.

Holding the leather strap under Skinner's nose, Doggett ordered, "Kiss it."

As he inhaled the rich aroma of well-used leather, Skinner touched his lips to it.

"Has this only been used on Mulder?"

"No, Sir. Master used it on me."

"Anyone else?"

"I don't know, Sir; I never asked. The first time Mulder needed serious discipline, I went to Master for advice. He gave me that strap. I would venture a guess that it's been used on many boys' butts."

"And I'm going to use it on yours."

"As it pleases you, Sir."

Doggett placed the strap across Skinner's shoulders. "I'm also going to blindfold you."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner replied, as the leather and sheepskin was fastened over his eyes again.

"I think you connect with yourself better this way."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now," Doggett took Skinner's hand and helped him stand, "over the spanking bench, cub."

"Dana?" Skinner cried, experiencing some panic.

"I'm here, Walter." She took his hand in hers as she guided him into position and chained his wrists. "If I need to leave for any reason, I'll make sure you know. I'll try to touch you all the time, but he's going to spank you, rather painfully, I imagine, and I may not be able to hold onto you while you're being punished."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner acknowledged while he was reassured.

Doggett placed a heavy chain around Skinner's waist, further binding him. "You are not to move or fight me."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner found comfort in the heavy chain that restrained him.

"MiLady," Doggett called, "would you do the honors?"

After she released Skinner's hand, he heard latex snap against flesh. "I'm going to insert the butt plug," she whispered in his ear, then kissed him. She trailed her hand down his bare flesh and patted his raised butt. "I'm going to enjoy playing here."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner acknowledged, cherishing her touch.

"So you'll know, cub," Doggett stated, "Dana's properly gloved and the butt plug is also covered with two condoms."

"Thank you, Sir." Skinner was pleased that Doggett took safety seriously. Sometimes Mulder wanted to do away with everything sensible.

"Ready?" Scully asked as she worked her fingers into Skinner's ass. "I know you're tender from last night, so I'll want to know if you experience any pain."

"Yes, MiLady." Skinner drew a deep breath and pushed out so the rubber would enter him easier.

"Good boy," Doggett praised. "You know it's going to burn as it stretches you. Breathe, relax, and take it because it pleases me for you to wear the butt plug."

"Yes, Sir." And burn it did. "Take it out. I can't."

"You can and will," Doggett ordered as he gently massaged Skinner's head. "You took my cock and now you'll wear the butt plug because I order you to do so."

"If you want me to fuck you," Dana continued the in and out motion with the rubber toy, pushing it further on each inward stroke, "you have to wear this."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner panted, doing his best to accept the toy. "I do want you."

"Good boy," Doggett praised. "You are going to make a wonderful pleasure slave."

"Ahhh," Skinner cried as the butt plug was seated inside his ass, his muscles tender but no longer burning.

Scully patted his bare butt. "You are a good boy."

"MiLady," Doggett requested, "please take a seat away from him. You were right when you said he had to take his punishment alone."

"I won't leave the room," Scully promised as she removed her gloves, then kissed Skinner's head.

"To begin," Doggett placed the strap across Skinner's butt, "I'm going to punish you for last night, for your disobedience, and for your refusal to answer my question. Do you understand, cub?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Later, I am going to punish you for losing Mulder."

"Thank you, Sir," Skinner gulped.

"Twenty-five strokes with the strap."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner acknowledged. "Thank you, Sir."

Fire licked Skinner's bare skin as the leather bruised his butt again and again, dragging groans and cries from him.

"Let it go, cub," Doggett encouraged. "Let the pain and fear go."

"Can't," Skinner managed as the punishment continued.

"You will before this day is over," Doggett promised.

"Yes, Sir," Skinner croaked. "Thank you, Sir."

Doggett stopped the whipping and ran a caressing hand over hot flesh. "I like the spanking bench, especially the way it keeps your head down and your butt up, easier to reach."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner replied, taking a deep breath, embracing the pain.

"Five more, cub," Doggett stated. "Hard ones, cub."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner yelped as the leather bit into him. By the fifth stroke, he was screaming.

"Good boy," Doggett praised, running his hands in soothing circles over Skinner's back, then released his hands. "Hold your ass cheeks apart."

"Huh?" Skinner mumbled, his brain clouded with pain.

Doggett placed Skinner's hands on his sore butt. "It's not rocket science, cub. Curl your fingers around your flesh and expose your hot plugged hole for me to see."

"Oh, yeah," Skinner moaned, seeing Mulder in the same position. "Oh, no, Sir!" he protested.

The strap landed solidly across sensitive flesh and the plug's flange.

"No. Oh please no," Skinner pleaded.

"Four more, unless you piss me off," Doggett promised as he brought the strap down again.

Forgetting the pain of his abused butt, Skinner focused on the new torment. "I can't," he cried.

"You can because I say you can, cub," Doggett stated.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner mumbled, searching for the headspace that would allow him to accept the pain. The strap hit again.

"No, please, no," Skinner choked.

"Easy, Walter," Dana encouraged softly as she massaged Skinner's temples. "You can do this."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner offered as he accepted her support, wondering when she had moved so close to him.

After delivering the final blow, Doggett gently removed Skinner's hands from his butt and placed them by his side. "I'm very proud of you, cub."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner panted, his mind a haze of pain. "Thank you, Sir."

"We're going to help you stand," Doggett said as he removed the chains from Skinner's back, then his ankles. "Leave the blindfold in place."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner stumbled, his legs stiff.

Scully stood behind Skinner, running her small, capable hands over his back and sore butt.

Strong male fingers stroked Skinner's face. "You know what you have to do."

"I can't, John," Skinner admitted. "Please don't make me."

"You will do what I tell you to do, cub."

Skinner shook his head. "I can't lose him."

"But you can lose the pain and the grief," Doggett promised.

"It hurts too much," Skinner whimpered.

"I know, cub." Doggett kissed Skinner's forehead. "And it will hurt worse before we're through."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner accepted.

"On your knees." Doggett pressed Skinner's shoulders while Scully helped steady him.

Doggett's zipper lowered. "I told you last night that we would further explore your oral talents."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner held himself very still, hearing what he hoped were condom packages.

"It's okay, Walter," Scully soothed. "He's covering himself. Remember, he promised to protect you."

"Thank you, MiLady." Skinner took a deep breath as Doggett pulled his head forward.

"You know how to do this, cub."

Skinner cradled Doggett's heavy cock in both hands, encouraged by the feel of latex.

"Hands behind your back," Doggett ordered. "A sex slave can please with only his mouth."

Scully placed her hands on Skinner's shoulders, pressing close and securing his hands. "You have a very talented mouth, my love. Show him." She kissed the top of his head.

Pressing his face into Doggett's crotch, Skinner could feel the roughness of the jeans. It reminded him of his youth, of stolen moments in tea rooms, of strangers, of fleeting moments with men he never saw again. There was a brazen sexiness to the moment which ignited a fire in his mind, if not his body.

The latex prevented the intimate touches of his tongue against the piss slit and the sensitive spot of the circumcision scar; things he missed. But he remembered how to pleasure a man, having spent many happy hours with Mulder's cock in his mouth.

Scully helped Skinner maintain his balance as he pressed forward and completely swallowed Doggett's cock, sucking with great force.

"Oh my god," Doggett groaned and leaned forward, his hands on Skinner's shoulders. "Do it, cub."

Skinner opened his mind to the smell of the man, the feel of him, and tried not to compare him to Mulder. Finally his thoughts reduced to nothing but sex - and he longed for the pure taste of the man.

Then it was over and Doggett leaned across Skinner and whispered, "Fox Mulder is a very lucky man."

The blindfold was removed and Scully stepped into Skinner's line of sight with a broad grin on her face. "I consider myself lucky that I'm one of only two women in the world to experience that talented mouth."

"No doubt about that, MiLady," Doggett agreed, still gasping for air.

"Thank you, Sir, MiLady," Skinner acknowledged, squirming on his knees. "May I stand, please, Sir?"

Doggett backed against the massage table and offered his arm to Skinner, who pulled himself up.

"Sir, I need to pee," Skinner said.

Doggett nodded and Skinner went quickly to the toilet, feeling more alive than he had since Mulder disappeared. At least his head didn't feel quite as foggy as it had for weeks. He held his dick in his hand and watched the urine splash into the bowl and wished desperately that the alien things in his body would disappear.

"Don't keep me waiting, cub," Doggett called.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

"On the table, on your back," Doggett ordered when Skinner stepped back into the playroom.

A bath sheet covered the massage table and Skinner stared at it wondering how much pain there would be when he placed his sore butt on the hard surface.

"Now!" Doggett snapped as he slapped Skinner's ass.

"Fuck!" Skinner exclaimed as pain blossomed outward from his sensitized flesh.

"There is punishment for that response, cub," Doggett stated.

"Yes, Sir," Skinner muttered, "but, damn it, that hurt."

"It was supposed to hurt." Doggett patted the massage table. "It is now up to you to keep track of your punishment. Two strokes for *fuck* and two more for *damn*, and an additional five if your butt's not on this table right now."

Skinner took a deep breath and eased down on the table only to be pushed down forcefully. He stopped the expletive before it escaped his mouth, but he did gasp at the flash of pain.

"Good boy," Doggett stated flatly. "It's nice to see that you can learn."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner mumbled. "It hurts."

"I want you on your back, hands over your head, knees up, feet flat on the table."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner moved carefully and was pleased to see that Doggett didn't insist on more pain at the moment. Skinner considered asking what was next, then decided he would know soon enough.

Scully donned gloves, then took a pair of scissors from her bag.

"Lady Dana is going to clip the hair around your dick, then I'm going to shave you so that you'll remember your slave status." Doggett fastened the restraints around Skinner's wrists.

Looking up at Doggett, Skinner replied, "Yes, Sir," and was grateful that Doggett chose not to shave him completely.

Scully moved her hands around Skinner's flaccid cock, carefully snipping the thick pubic hair. "It's okay, Walter," she assured, "I've watched you do this to Mulder often enough."

Doggett stroked Skinner's face, then went into the bathroom.

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner acknowledged. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, Walter," she said as she gently moved his cock. "I am, if you are."

"I am," he stated, and he was - at least for now.

"Okay, John," Scully called.

Doggett returned to the room carrying a wet towel, which he draped around Skinner's groin.

"Umm," Skinner moaned at the unexpected warmth.

"You're quite a bear, cub," Doggett ran his fingertip under the towel, "and I'm going to enjoy keeping you bare where it counts."

"As it pleases you, Sir," Skinner responded and relaxed, his butt still stinging. He could deal with this mark of ownership.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Walter," Scully announced. "I'm only going downstairs."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner replied and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Doggett removed the towel and spread shaving foam over Skinner's groin. It was smooth and cool against his warmed skin. He didn't open his eyes as Doggett removed the foam and the hair underneath it. He remembered doing this to Mulder and how sensitive it made him. Skinner sighed, working hard to control the pain of thinking about his lover.

"You could watch, you know," Doggett said. "The ceiling mirror tiles are a nice touch to the room."

"Mulder's," Skinner explained, his eyes still closed. "He likes to watch; I can't see without my glasses."

"Do you want them?" Doggett inquired quietly.

"Not really. I think I'm better blindfolded. At least for now, Sir."

"Fine," Doggett allowed as he used the damp towel to remove the last of the foam. Then Doggett's strong hands were working lotion into smooth skin. "You'll have to look sometime."

"Yes, Sir. I understand. I can feel and it feels weird and it probably looks a little weird, too, but that's not it. Mulder's too alive in this room and if I look, Mulder is what I see."

"I'll put the blindfold back on shortly."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"But for now I need you to sit up." Doggett released the wrist restraints.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner swung his legs around, careful of his sore butt, and sat upright on the massage table.

"Okay," Scully announced as she re-entered the room carrying three glasses of pink liquid, "I found enough stuff for protein shakes, but we do have to do some shopping." She handed one glass to Doggett, then one to Skinner.

"I don't think I can." Skinner made a face at his glass.

"You will, cub, because I tell you to."

Skinner sipped and grimaced.

"Do you need a *Daddy*, cub? I can put you in diapers and feed you with a bottle, but I must warn you that I don't change shitty diapers so there will be lots of enemas."

"Sir," Skinner took a healthy drink before he continued, "I'll do my best to please you but I don't need diapers and bottles, and I'd rather not do more enemas."

"We can skip the baby stuff unless I determine you need it," Doggett drank from his glass, "but there will be another enema today."

Skinner stared at his glass. "Please, Sir, I don't want another enema." When Doggett only stared, Skinner turned to Scully. "Isn't there a problem with too many enemas?"

"Walter, I will not allow him to injure you," Scully emptied her glass, "but this enema is my idea and I'm going to include some herbs in the water so they can enter your bloodstream faster. I may even encourage John to do a daily enema for several days using solutions I mix for you."

"I don't want another enema. Please."

Doggett glared at the glass in Skinner's hand until Skinner emptied it. "Talk to your doctor." Doggett took the empty glasses and left the room.

"Walter," Scully stood in front of Skinner and ran her hands down his bare skin. "Even without blood work, which I intend to do, I know you're not eating properly or sleeping well. I *will* force you to do both."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner replied wearily.

"So before John begins your punishment for losing Mulder, I want your body to have the natural substances to help you. No sedative or analgesic, just the herbs already discussed to help you. Insertion into your ass is the fastest way to do that. Later, I will have suppositories made for you, like I've done for Mulder."

"The stuff you use on him in the field?" Skinner asked.

Scully nodded. "Sometimes it's the only way I can get him to rest." She kissed Skinner's lips softly. "I won't lose you both." She patted her tummy. "He needs you too."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner responded, understanding that if Mulder wasn't found, he would help Dana raise the baby.

"Doctor," Doggett said as he entered the room, "please remove his butt plug and make sure there is no physical damage."

"You know the routine," Scully said to Skinner, "on your left side, right leg up." She took gloves from her bag and snapped them on.

Skinner trembled. "Please don't make me do this."

"Cub!" Doggett barked. "It's going to happen. If you can't handle it as part of the slave training, then consider it part of the punishment for losing Mulder. After this enema, you go back over the spanking bench and I get serious. Do you understand, cub?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner grimaced as Scully removed the butt plug, removed the condoms, and carried it to the bathroom sink. "As it pleases you, Sir."

"Walter," Scully said when she came back, "I want you to relax while I do the exam, and I want you to answer truthfully."

"Yes, MiLady," he moaned as she slid two fingers into his stretched hole. His flesh was tender inside and out.

"I see no signs of bleeding." She moved her fingers around before she stroked his prostate.

"Awww," Skinner cried.

"Well, that still works," Scully teased.

"Yes, MiLady; it's too bad it's not still connected to my cock."

"I can work on that," she continued.

"No, Doctor," Doggett commanded, "he hasn't earned pleasure."

Scully removed her fingers and her gloves. "He's a little tender but there are no injuries."

"I promised you," Doggett said with a small smirk. "And when he's earned pleasure, he can have that as well."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner acknowledged.

"Dana," Doggett ordered, "please do his enema. Your witch's brew is in the bathroom. I need to get some things together."

"Witch's brew?" Skinner muttered.

"Herbs brewed for a tea," Scully explained as she kissed the top of Skinner's head. "You could drink it, but it will work faster this way."

"Yes, MiLady," Skinner sighed, accepting the events to come. He was quiet while water ran and Doggett opened doors and drawers.

"Do you want the blindfold, Walter?" Scully asked as she attached the red enema bag to the stand.

"Yes," Doggett answered. "It will help him see inside himself."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner acknowledged.

Scully's delicate sure fingers secured the leather and sheepskin around Skinner's eyes.

"Bind him, too, Doctor," Doggett added. "Wrists and left ankle."

"Thank you, Sir," Skinner responded, finding comfort in the bondage.

When Scully completed the restraints, she covered her hands with fresh gloves and put lube inside Skinner's ass, then fixed the catheter nozzle in place and started the water.

"Dana," Skinner asked, "do you do this to Mulder?"

"Only when I'm prepping him for you," Scully rubbed small circles over Skinner's back.

"Never when you're alone?"

"Walter Skinner, are you jealous?"

"Sometimes," Skinner admitted. "And you're carrying his child."

"He loves you," Dana stated, "and he loves me, too. When he and I are alone, he never makes love to me without talking to you first. And on those nights when he needs to sleep, if I gave him an enema, he'd be too aroused to sleep; so I use the suppositories."

"I wish you could use them on me now," Skinner whispered. "I don't like enemas."

"You must deal with it with John."

"And he will," Doggett promised. "He will learn to enjoy warm water in his ass like Mulder does, or he will learn to endure it to please me. He will even learn to be fucked with water in his ass."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner took a deep breath and went in search of the headspace that allowed him to relate to the sensations of the enema.

"That's better," Doggett praised. "I want you to hold the water longer this time."

"As it pleases you, Sir."

"I don't want any more whining," Doggett instructed. "Whining is unbecoming to a slave: Punishment will be ten extra minutes holding the water."

Taking a deep breath, panic screaming in his head, Skinner bit his lip before saying, "Yes, Sir."

Doggett placed his hands on Skinner's head and massaged gently. "I want to know who put the nanocytes in you."

"Oh," Skinner groaned, the pressure making him uncomfortable.

Scully rubbed her covered hands over Skinner's back, hip and thigh. "His name is Alex Krycek," she offered. "I'm sure you'll run across the name in your reading."

"I have," Doggett responded, "but I'm not sure I understand why he would do this to Skinner."

"A lot of reasons," Scully offered, for which Skinner was grateful as it allowed him to remain silent.

"I want it from him," Doggett growled.

"John," Dana requested quietly, "it was difficult enough for him to tell us, Mulder and me. Let him concentrate on his body and I'll tell you."

"As you wish, Doctor," Doggett allowed, his hands still holding Skinner firmly.

"They were lovers," Scully began.

"Sex partners," Skinner grumbled, "not lovers."

"All right, sweetheart," Scully soothed. "We know you didn't love him."

"Go on, Doctor," Doggett instructed.

"For whatever reason, Skinner and Krycek had a thing, which ended rather badly."

"Lust," Skinner muttered. "He was a pretty boy and very hot."

"Why did it end?" Doggett asked.

"Krycek, Sir," Skinner admitted. "He walked out, disappeared. The next time I saw him, he left pain and destruction in his path."

"The nanocytes," Doggett questioned.

"For reasons apparently known only to Krycek," Scully continued, "and maybe his employers, he gained illegal access into the Hoover Building and assaulted Walter. Tortured and killed him."

"Dana," Skinner consoled. "He brought me back."

"I know, but why? So he could control you and make us all miserable."

"Sir," Skinner squirmed in his restraints, "please, I need the toilet."

"Five more minutes," Doggett replied, "and you will do each second."

"But --"

"Another word and it's ten minutes." Doggett's tone left no room for argument, so Skinner nodded his head.

"Tell me about Krycek, Dana," Doggett encouraged.

"He's a murderer, possibly a paid assassin, working with Mulder's enemies. He killed Mulder's father, my sister," Scully's voice faltered, "did this to Walter, and God knows what else."

"Did he have anything to do with Mulder's disappearance?" Doggett asked.

"I don't know," she replied with a sigh. "We don't know. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Were he and Mulder --?"

"May I, Sir?" Skinner gritted his teeth against the pressure of the water.

"Yes, cub," Doggett granted.

"The rat bastard used me, I think he was sent to compromise me. Ahhh, it hurts now, Sir." Skinner took a moment to control himself. "I think Mulder was also a target for Krycek's charms, but something prevented it from happening, some event, or maybe just Mulder being Mulder. At the time Scully was missing and Mulder was frantically searching for her." Another cramp hit Skinner.

"So you were with Krycek before Mulder or during Mulder or what?"

Skinner groaned and pulled his right leg up toward his belly.

"Before Mulder," Scully offered as she released the air from the catheter balloons. "I don't think Walter could have done Mulder and Krycek at the same time."

Skinner rubbed his wrists after Doggett released them. "Scully's wrong," he confessed. "I wanted both of them in bed with me at the same time."

Scully removed the nozzle from Skinner's ass as Doggett released his left ankle.

"Cub, sit up slowly, and I will guide you to the toilet."

"Yes, Sir."

"Walter," Scully held onto Skinner's right arm, "Did you really want both of them?"

Skinner stumbled as he held the water and walked blindfolded to the bathroom. He waited until he had drained most of the water into the toilet before responding. "Dana, I'm not a saint. Alex was pretty and very available. I should have guessed his motives, but the sex was too good and I wanted it too much."

Scully rested a hand on Skinner's shoulder. "If you had Mulder, why did you want Krycek?"

"I didn't really *have* Mulder, Dana," Skinner confessed. "We were fuck buddies and even if I wanted more, Mulder was in love with you. And I have, or at least had, a very healthy sexual appetite. It was sex; very good sex."

"And he betrayed you." Doggett leaned Skinner against the sink, flushed the toilet, donned gloves and carefully cleaned Skinner's ass with wet towelettes.

"No, Sir. He was there, then he wasn't. I've had many more sex partners who weren't around as long as Krycek." He took a deep breath. "It wasn't until later that the bastard betrayed me."

"And you built a relationship with Mulder."

Skinner nodded

"And you lost him," Doggett stated.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner stood quietly, waiting, knowing what was going to happen next.

"The butt plug goes back," Doggett said as he pushed Skinner back over the sink. "Spread your legs, cub."

Doing as he was told, Skinner clung to the cabinet knowing that whatever Doggett did wouldn't be enough. There was not punishment enough for losing Mulder and only the hope of finding Mulder, however slim, kept Skinner going. If Mulder were dead, really dead, Skinner could eat his gun.

"Walter," Scully called softly, "relax." She ran her hands over his right arm. "John's going to insert the plug and then soon you'll be ready for me to fuck; at least before my belly gets too big."

"Yes, MiLady, as it pleases you, MiLady." He couldn't leave even if Mulder were dead because he had to take care of Dana and the baby. Suddenly he was very tired.

"Now, cub," Doggett ordered, "press down."

"It hurts," Skinner complained.

"So does this," Doggett promised as he swatted Skinner's sore butt and pressed the rubber toy home. "One more word out of you and I find a gag."

How many times, Skinner wondered, had he gagged Mulder? Mulder. Mulder, Mulder. Would there ever be another in his head? Or his heart?

"This way, Walter," Scully said as she tugged on his arm. "John wants you bound tightly to the spanking bench, and I don't want you to trip before I get you there."

"Dana." Skinner stopped. "I will do my best to get us through this. I promise."

"I know you will," Scully said as she tugged Skinner's arm.

"Don't keep me waiting, cub."

Skinner regained his balance as he allowed Scully to lead him. The darkness was a cloak around him and his misery.

"Kneel, cub," Doggett ordered after Skinner had taken a few steps.

Leaning against Scully for balance, Skinner found his center in his darkened world as he settled on his knees, his shoulders squared, his hands behind his head, his resolve in place. "Yes, Sir."

"Why are you here?" Doggett asked in his drill sergeant voice.

"I screwed up, Sir." Skinner was reassured by Scully's presence behind him, her hands firmly on his shoulder. "I deserve to be punished."

"What did you do?" Doggett demanded.

"I lost Mulder, Sir," Skinner confessed.

Scully uttered a small gasp as Skinner remembered that she had warned him not to tell Doggett, but it was too late; Doggett would know everything.

"How?"

"We were on assignment in Washington; I was the supervisor, in charge. He was my agent as well as my lover." Skinner worked to stop a sob as the incident replayed in his mind. "Then *they* grabbed him, Mulder, and, he, with other people, were drawn up in a shaft of light and were gone."

"Gone where?" Doggett asked, surprise edging into his voice.

"Into the dark sky." Skinner shrugged. "Into a spacecraft. Gone." He slumped, his resolve crumbling.

"Are you always so careless with your people, cub?" Doggett snapped.

"Oh, well, ah, no, Sir," Skinner stuttered under the intensity of the accusation. "I've never lost anyone like that before."

"But -" Scully cried.

"Doctor," Doggett ordered.

She kissed Skinner's ear. "I need to sit down for a while, but I won't leave the room without telling you."

"Dana," Skinner twisted his head, "are you all right?"

"Cub!"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner faced where he thought Doggett was standing. "You would tell me if something was wrong with Dana?"

Doggett gripped Skinner's chin, caressed it gently, then tightened his fingers. "The lovely lady is fine and we will keep her that way."

"Thank you, Sir."

Cold, heavy chain was draped around Skinner's neck. "I believe, cub," Doggett continued sternly, "that you lost Mulder and other people. Other people, cub."

"Yes, Sir, I did," Skinner answered but truthfully he had only been concerned with his lover. He hung his head in shame because he really hadn't cared about anyone else. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't feed the bull dogs!" Doggett shouted

"Yes, Sir." Skinner remained silent.

"You're just a slimy piece of worm-ridden filth, aren't you, cub?"

"Yes, Sir, I am." If you only knew, Skinner added to himself.

"Where else have you failed as a man?" Doggett demanded.

"Sir?"

"No," Scully muttered from across the room.

"You failed to protect your lover," Doggett reminded Skinner. "Where else have you failed?"

"I." Skinner trailed off.

"You failed your wife and your female lover because you could not produce a child," Doggett declared. "You failed as a man at the most basic level. Maybe you're not really a man. This thing," Doggett poked at Skinner's crotch with a crop or something similar, "certainly doesn't work."

"Sir," Skinner pleaded.

"You're a failure, cub!"

"Yes, Sir," Skinner agreed.

"And a grunt," Doggett continued. "Worthless."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner was still, the chain heavy on his shoulders.

"The chains represent your failures." Doggett rattled other chains that made an eerie noise in the room where the usual noises included the sounds of Mulder's pleasure.

"Yes, Sir."

"Turn to your left, crawl until you feel the spanking bench, then straddle it."

Skinner was momentarily glad to have something to do other than wallow in his own sins. "Yes, Sir."

"Faster, cub." Doggett slapped a crop across Skinner's butt.

"Fuck!" Skinner shouted.

"Add two strokes to your punishment tally."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner sucked in air around the sharp pain. His butt hurt; so did his heart.

"Dana, chain him," Doggett ordered in a no nonsense voice. "He is not to move."

Her fingers trembled against his hands. "I understand you need this, that he needs it, but it's difficult for me to watch." She fastened the chains, then kissed the top of Skinner's head.

Doggett secured a heavy length of chain around Skinner's waist, then snapped a whip in the air. "MiLady, please return to your chair."

A heavy flogger landed across Skinner's shoulders. He stuttered and tried to catch his breath before the next blow. Doggett rained heavy blows from Skinner's shoulders to his knees. It hurt but Skinner took control of the pain.

Next Doggett used a leather paddle, working first on Skinner's butt.

"No!" Skinner screamed. "Please, no."

"Did you lose Mulder?"

"Yes, Sir," Skinner confessed as the paddle hit him over and over.

"Do you deserve less than full punishment?"

"No, Sir," Skinner cried. "I deserve more than they are doing to him."

"And what are *they* doing to him?"

"They're cutting him," Skinner screamed, "down his chest."

"John," Scully ordered quietly, "no blood play. Do not break his skin."

"They're killing him," Skinner sobbed.

"Doctor," Doggett commanded, "calm him."

"Walter," Scully called as she removed the blindfold, "we don't know for sure what's being done to Mulder." She massaged his temples. "I need you here; we need you here. Walter, please don't leave me."

Skinner raised his head. "I saw him, Dana. He was screaming as a saw blade cut him open."

"I've seen that, too," Scully admitted, "but I have no way to know if it's true; neither do you."

"But it seemed so real," Skinner offered, tears flowing down his face.

"We're done here," Scully announced, "at least for now."

"Release his hands," Doggett agreed. "Let's move him to the bedroom."

"Walter, we need you to stand. Can you do that?" Scully removed the chains from his wrists.

"Back off." Doggett placed a supporting hand on Skinner's back. "I'll catch you."

Skinner was blinded by images in his head and needed Doggett's support and guidance. "We have to help him."

"We will," Doggett promised, "but right now Dana and I are going help you. We're going to take you to bed."

"I can't see."

"We'll guide you, cub. Nothing is going to hurt you." Doggett wrapped an arm around Skinner's waist, then waited while Scully took her place on the other side of Skinner.

"Okay, Walter, let's go."

Once inside the bedroom, Skinner stretched out on the bed while Scully examined him. His vision cleared but the images of Mulder remained.

"He needs to be cuddled," Doggett said softly. "He needs to cry. Dana, I know you said you weren't comfortable undressed while I'm here, but he needs you. Would you unbutton your blouse and hold him?"

"I think I can do that." Scully crawled onto the bed, propped the pillows behind her back, then opened her arms. "Come to me, baby."

Skinner glanced at Doggett, then crawled so he could bury his face in Scully's breasts.

"Easy, baby," Scully warned. "I'm very tender, part of the pregnancy, and you can't touch my nipples right now."

Skinner pulled back and stared at Scully's chest for a while. "Dana," he paused, searching for the words, "after the baby's born, and you're nursing him, can I --?"

"Go on, cub; it's not an unusual request," Doggett encouraged.

"I want to, I mean, can I..? Skinner couldn't make the words come out.

"You must ask her," Doggett prompted.

"I want. I mean, ah, can I drink your milk? Please. I won't deprive the baby, but please." Skinner dropped his head and closed his eyes, horrified that the had voiced this fantasy.

"Walter," she lifted his face, "John's right. It's not an unusual request and I think I'd like it as well."

"You would?" Skinner stammered, tears welling in his eyes again.

"Yes, Walter." She caressed his cheeks. "After he's born and we know he's healthy and I've had a chance to recover, I think nursing you would be very satisfying."

"Dana," Doggett warned.

She held up a finger, then pulled Skinner's head down to rest on her chest. "It's okay, John."

"Cub, I think you need to sleep." Doggett backed off the bed. "I have some things to do and the Lady Dana is here with you."

"Please don't go," Skinner pleaded without lifting his head. "I'd like for you to fuck me. You said you would."

"Would you like me take you gently, cub?"

"Like you did last night," Walter mumbled into Scully's soft flesh. He wanted desperately to take her nipples in his mouth. "It made me feel alive for a little while."

"Afterwards you will sleep or I will have the doctor sedate you."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner replied, "and thank you, Sir."

"Dana, are you prepared to hold him?"

She nodded her head, which caused her shoulders to wiggle slightly.

"Thank you, Dana," Skinner whispered without opening his eyes.

"On your left side, cub, and make sure our Lady is comfortable."

"Yes, Sir."

Doggett stroked Skinner's hot butt. "Red is such a lovely color for ass cheek, especially on bad boys."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner flinched as Doggett touched the bruised flesh. "As it pleases you, Sir."

"I need to remove your butt plug. I'm getting gloves from the bedside table."

"Yes, Sir."

"Walter," Scully massaged Skinner's head, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Lifting his head, Skinner looked into Scully's blue eyes. "Yes. John fills an empty place in me; one I didn't realize I had." He took a shaky breath. "Are you okay with being here while John fucks me?"

She smiled. "You and Mulder have broadened my horizons. It doesn't even seem strange anymore to be in bed with two men. And if he," she nodded her head towards Doggett, "makes you happy, gives you what you need, in this terribly painful time, who am I to argue?" She leaned down and captured his mouth.

"You're a very lucky man, cub," Doggett praised. "Now continue to kiss her while you push the plug out. And, yes, I have gloves on." He cupped Skinner's sore flesh to demonstrate his point.

"Dana, kiss him until he feels it in his cock."

Suddenly Scully's tongue was down Skinner's throat and he was kissing her back just as forcefully.

"Push the plug the rest of the way out, cub," Doggett ordered.

It felt really good, Skinner realized as the toy slid out of his body and his muscles were relaxed.

Scully tweaked Skinner's nipples while Doggett slipped a hand around Skinner's balls and squeezed gently.

"Mmmm," Skinner moaned into Scully's mouth.

"I think the cub has earned some pleasure, MiLady," Doggett said as he nuzzled the back of Skinner's neck and caressed his cock.

"Mulder," Skinner cried.

"She's right, cub." Doggett circled his thumb over the head of Skinner's dick. "You will be stronger to fight tomorrow if you relax now. I have given your permission to experience pleasure. If you disobey me, I'll punish you."

"Yes, Sir." Skinner sighed as he pushed into Doggett's hand and Scully's mouth, glad he was familiar with two lovers at once.

Doggett eased two covered fingers into Skinner's ass, fucking slowly. "Dana, what do you use for oral contact?"

"There should be dental dams in the drawer where you found the gloves, condoms, and lube," she replied quickly, then returned to kissing Skinner.

Doggett fumbled in the drawer, then turned his attention of Skinner's butt, fondling the paddled flesh. "You have a nice butt, cub."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner mumbled. "It hurts, Sir."

"Do you deserve a sort butt?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you also deserve pleasure?" Doggett asked as he pushed his hand between Skinner's legs.

Skinner pulled away from Scully's mouth and turned his head so he could see Doggett. "I'm not sure, Sir."

"I am," Doggett barked. "I am in charge here. I decide when and how you are punished; not you. If I grant you pleasure, it is not your right to disobey.

Skinner started blankly.

"Cub, you do not have the right to punish yourself. Do you understand?"

"Ah." Skinner struggled with the concept. "Yes, Sir. I have given that control to you."

"You have indeed, cub." Doggett teased Skinner's puckered hole with lube slick gloved fingers. "Have I punished you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And you will also accept pleasure from me." Doggett placed the dental dam over Skinner's hole.

"Yes, Sir." Skinner gasped as Doggett's tongue make contact.

"Good," Doggett muttered. "MiLady, the cub should be incapable of anything but basic sounds."

Scully smiled, then took Skinner's face between her hands and kissed him.

Skinner focused on the sensations from Scully's mouth and Doggett's mouth, which sucked and nipped and licked over flesh that had been awakened by the strap. "Oh, God," he cried as Doggett's mouth drove him crazy. "Please."

"Please what, cub?" Doggett lifted his head.

Resting his head between Scully's breasts, Skinner panted, "More, please, Sir."

"More what, boy?" Doggett slipped two fingers inside Skinner.

"Ah," Skinner groaned as his prostate was stroked by Doggett's fingers. "Yes."

"Do you understand the male body, cub?" Doggett asked as he continued the stimulation. "Do you know that I can take you to orgasm whether your cock is involved or not?"

"Yes, Sir," Skinner hissed.

"Have you done this to Mulder? With your arm up his butt?"

"Yes, Sir." Skinner tried to take a deep breath but his body was on fire. "Sir?"

"Yes, cub." Doggett added a third finger.

"Fuck me, please," Skinner begged.

Slipping his fingers out, Doggett popped Skinner's ass. "Turn over, cub. I want to watch your face."

"Damn it, that hurts," Skinner growled.

"Add two licks to tomorrow's punishment," Doggett ordered as he slapped Skinner's ass again.

"Goddamnit!" Skinner roared as he turned to face Doggett and his raised hand.

"Cub," Doggett warned. "And add four more."

"Yes, Sir," Skinner acquiesced as he stared at Doggett's erection. He held out his hand. "May I?"

Doggett nodded. "You want it?"

Skinner wrapped his hand around Doggett's cock, relishing the heat and life in the hard smooth flesh. "Please, Sir."

Doggett handed Skinner condom packets. "Can you do this with your mouth?"

Skinner shook his head.

"How did you teach Mulder?"

"Lots of cucumbers." Skinner grinned. "Watching was fun."

"Then that's how you'll learn." Doggett moaned as Skinner's fingers stimulated excited flesh and rolled the latex over the erection, then used a second one, securing both.

"On your back," Doggett ordered breathlessly.

"Put your head in my lap, Walter," Scully invited as she ran her fingers over his bald head.

"Pull your legs up, cub." Doggett added lube to his fingers ad inserted them into Skinner's body. "How does this feel?"

"Good, Sir." Skinner gripped his legs tightly to his chest.

"I built a fire in you then banked it. Now I'm going to fan the flames again." Doggett stroked Skinner's prostate until Skinner was squirming and mewing.

"Please, Sir," Skinner sobbed.

"I like hearing you beg."

"Please fuck me, Sir," Skinner obliged, holding tightly to his legs. "I want to feel your cock up my ass." He remembered how hot those words were when Mulder uttered them.

Doggett's fingers trembled as he withdrew them from Skinner's body and applied lube to his cock. Skinner lifted his eyes from Doggett's hands to Doggett's eyes, staring into their depths and seeing lust and trustworthiness. Skinner nodded, giving himself to this man.

Doggett swallowed a couple of times, then while still holding Skinner's gaze, he said softly, "Thank you, cub."

"Do it!" Skinner ordered.

After adding more lube to his fingers, Doggett worked Skinner's ass. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," Skinner confirmed with strength he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Take me!" Doggett commanded as he pressed his cock against Skinner's hole.

After taking a deep breath, Skinner pushed the air out of his lungs as he pushed down on Doggett's dick.

"You can do it, baby," Scully encouraged into Skinner's ear. "I've held Mulder while you made him take you."

"Yes, MiLady." Skinner worked to pull Doggett inside, concentrating on making his muscles obey his commands. There was discomfort as a result of the earlier anal activities but Skinner was eager to provide pleasure.

"Are you going to ride him hard?" Scully asked as she teased and pinched Skinner's nipples.

"Oh yes, ma'am," Doggett promised through clenched teeth as he strained to control his entry. "Unless the cub is in pain. Are you?"

"No, Sir, but I will be if you don't shove it in."

Doggett held still for a moment, looking directly into Skinner's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Then Doggett slammed himself into Skinner.

"Oh God," Skinner howled.

"John," Dana reminded, "gently."

"Fuck that," Skinner demanded. "I want to feel this next week."

"As you wish, cub." Doggett pulled out, then slammed back in. "Hang on."

Skinner dropped his legs over Doggett's shoulders, then wrapped them around Doggett's waist and clung tightly, lifting his hips to meet each thrust, and it felt fantastic. He was alive and free, if only for the moment and he wanted it to last forever. Scully teased Skinner's nipples, her fingers as tight as a vise, sending delicious pain throughout his body as Skinner pulsed with Doggett's heart. Skinner's reacted to the stimulation and he screamed.

"Cub, milk me. Squeeze your ass muscles and take me over," Doggett cried as he pounded into Skinner's tender flesh. "Do it now."

It was wonderful and passionate and unbelievable as Skinner felt Doggett unleash his power into Skinner's body - well, in the rubber Skinner sighed, but inside anyway. Doggett was covered in sweat and more beautiful than Skinner had ever seen him. Doggett held still until his breathing calmed before withdrawing.

"Thank you, boy," Doggett wheezed, then leaned forward and kissed Skinner's mouth.

"Thank you, Sir," Skinner acknowledged, smiling up at the man.

Removing the condoms and tying them off, Doggett dropped the mess in the lined trash can. "I'd like for you to clean me - with your tongue."

"I'd like that too, Sir." Skinner whimpered, reminded of his medical condition. "Maybe someday."

"We'll work on that after we find your lover." Doggett stood, his body shaking slightly. "MiLady will sit with you while you're asleep, cub. I'll join you later. We won't leave you alone."

"Sleep with me, Sir." Skinner grabbed Doggett's hand.

"For a little while." Doggett crawled back up onto the bed and spooned himself behind Skinner. "Then we'll need something to eat."

"Thank you, Sir." Skinner rolled over into Scully's arms to tired to talk. "I love you," he managed.

"Sleep, Walter." She stroked his head. "We'll find him."

Skinner drifted into sleep with happy visions of being penetrated by Mulder's cock.

******

Archived: November 03, 2001 


End file.
